Ange et démon Italiens
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Romulus ne s'était pas gêné pour s'accaparer des territoires et voler les enfants des autres nations. Il adorait ses enfants adoptifs et n'avait jamais eu aucun remords à ce sujet. Seulement, les Dieux venaient de le châtier en s'en prenant à sa véritable descendance ! T T. UA Ange et démon.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre du chapitre : Felix et Lovinus.**

**Résumé :** _Romulus ne s'était pas gêné pour s'accaparer des territoires et voler les enfants des autres nations. Il adorait ses enfants adoptifs et n'avait jamais eu aucun remords à ce sujet. Seulement, les Dieux venaient de le châtier en s'en prenant à sa véritable descendance ! T_T. UA Ange et démon._

**Univers Alternatif :** _Ange et démon. Normalement, tout est expliqué dans cette histoire au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance dans son scénario._

« Papa, on pourra le voir quand notre petit frère ?, demanda Antonius, porte-parole de ses enfants.

Pas encore, mes chers petits. On doit faire toute une cérémonie d'abord.

J'ai jamais vu de bébé nation, dit Hercules avec curiosité et avec toute la subtilité requise pour arriver à le voir.

Je vous l'amènerai dès que tout le cérémonial sera terminé.

Est-ce que nous devons participer ?, s'en inquiéta Francius.

Non, les enfants. Je suis le seul concerné.

Comment est-il ?, demanda Paullus.

Je veux le voir ! Il a trois jours !, déclara Horus.

Pas encore ! »

Romulus paniquait complètement depuis qu'il avait vu sa descendance naturelle, mais faisait en sorte de bien paraître devant ses enfants adoptés et chéris. Il ne voulait surtout pas les inquiéter ou les affoler. Il ne voulait surtout pas les traumatiser sur la magie de la naissance, alors qu'il l'était complètement en étant un adulte. Il n'aurait pas dû leur annoncer la naissance prochaine de leur petit frère et fanfaronner au moment de l'accouchement.

L'oracle lui avait dit que ce serait un garçon. Un très bon présage en ces temps difficiles pour sa nation. Romulus se sentait fatigué, proche de la fin, il détestait se sentir aussi impuissant devant l'inéluctable. Il avait été heureux de savoir qu'il aurait un successeur naturel pour la partie Italienne de son territoire.

Que de bonheur pendant 9 mois d'attente !

Seulement Romulus n'avait plus le cœur à se réjouir. Les Dieux avaient sévi et avaient maudit sa descendance. Ils l'avaient châtié pour sa tendance à s'approprier les enfants des autres et pour ses crimes passés. Il en était certain.

Il n'y avait pas un bébé, mais deux ! Romulus aurait pu en être le plus heureux des hommes, mais non. Il y avait « portentum *» (*prodige néfaste).

Romulus délaissa ses enfants pour revenir dans la chambre où séjournait le berceau de ses bébés.

Sa femme était morte en couche. Quant à la sage-femme, dès qu'elle avait eu la prétention de vouloir noyer les nouveau-nés, Romulus lui avait coupé la gorge.

Complètement horrifié et paniqué devant l'apparence des bébés, Romulus avait ramené le berceau dans son domaine personnel et avait interdit à ses enfants de les voir.

Qu'allait-il faire ?

Selon la tradition Romaine, il devait se débarrasser des enfants, les abandonner ou les tuer, car il représentait un danger pour l'harmonie du monde. Seulement, ils étaient des nations. Romulus le sentait. Ses nouveaux enfants se partageaient la péninsule italienne. Ils étaient ses successeurs. Ils ne devaient pas leur faire de mal et surtout il ne le voulait pas et ne le pourrait pas.

Il s'approcha pour contempler les difformités de ses jumeaux.

Le premier né avait les cheveux châtains, possédait de grands yeux rougeoyants et était recouvert de lanières de laine noire qui semblaient constituer une fourrure. Il émanait de l'enfant une sorte d'aura négative, sombre, noire, pesante et agressive.

Le plus jeune avait une teinte de cheveux plus clairs, des grands yeux pétillants et se plaisait contre son jumeau. Il dégageait de la chaleur, de la joie de vivre et pleins d'émotions positives qui contrebalançaient les émanations de son frère. Il n'en était pas moins difforme. Ses pieds étaient regroupés en une queue de poisson aux nuances mordorées, de petites ailettes dorées le couvraient et, sur son cou, des petites saillies laissaient à penser qu'il pouvait respirer sous l'eau.

Romulus avait eu peur que le cadet soit mal à l'aise à l'air libre, mais il semblait s'en accommoder si on le laissait dans un linge humide et frais.

On lui avait dit qu'avoir un bébé à charge serait une source d'ennuis constants, mais il ne pensait pas que des jumeaux étranges allaient le tracasser autant à la minute même où ils naîtraient.

Romulus ne voulait pas consulter un médecin, mais plutôt un oracle pour avoir des réponses et décider quoi faire.

Il avait fait la liste mentale de tous les lieux de culte qu'ils connaissaient à Rome et de tous les prêtres qu'il pourrait soudoyer, menacer, intimider, etc...

La grande nation de Rome avait finalement décidé d'aller voir ceux qui officiaient au temple de Vénus Felix et de Romae Aeterna pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils accepteraient d'avoir l'avis supplémentaire de l'oracle de Delphes au cas où leurs prédictions seraient néfastes pour les jumeaux. Ils étaient sérieux et s'occupaient de l'organisation de son anniversaire le 21 avril, ce qui faisait que Rome avait eu l'occasion de discuter de manière privilégiée avec eux de politique, de religion et d'état de nation. Il les avait déjà consultés pour sa famille, puisqu'ils étaient tous nés sous l'influence de Vénus.

Ce serait le plus simple.

Il couvrit ses deux Némésis en couche-culotte et s'apprêta à partir.

Evidemment, dès qu'il fit un pas hors de la chambre, cinq paires d'yeux enfantins regardèrent avec grand intérêt le landau.

« Le regarder avant que ce soit le moment porte malheur, les avertit-il. Je vais à l'une des cérémonies avec lui. Soyez sages en m'attendant. »

Ses enfants se cachèrent les yeux, ce qu'il trouva absolument adorable.

Le landau protégeait efficacement ses bébés du soleil, mais également des regards trop curieux. En entrant dans le temple, Romulus demanda à voir l'Oracle le plus rapidement possible pour une affaire très urgente. En patientant, il entendit le plus jeune produire des petits gémissements agréables à l'oreille, mais que Romulus avait fini par interpréter par : « Je me dessèche, papa chéri, change-moi le drap, s'il-te-plaît. Je t'aime. ». Le père inquiet chercha une arrivée d'eau avant que le plus âgé ne se mette à grogner et à s'agiter l'air de dire « Qu'est-ce que tu fous, enfoiré ? T'as intérêt à t'occuper comme il faut de mon petit frère, père indigne ! Bâtard, va ! ».

Discrètement, il ré humidifia son plus jeune fils, ce qui calma les deux enfants. Romulus s'était aperçu que des évènements surnaturels semblaient entourer les jumeaux, mais il préférait fermer les yeux dessus pour le moment. Il y avait plus urgent, comme les réponses de l'oracle.

Etre la nation Romaine avait quelques avantages comme celui de pouvoir être reçu par un oracle quasiment dans l'immédiat.

Il avait été dans le feu de l'action, mais maintenant qu'on lui demandait de rejoindre l'Oracle dans une salle privée, il angoissait de nouveau pour l'avenir de ses deux êtres si fragiles.

« Quelle est votre question ?, demanda l'Oracle.

Je vais devoir vous expliquer. Vous savez ce que je suis. Je représente le peuple romain et tous les territoires de l'Empire.

Oui, bien sûr. Nous nous sommes déjà parlé. Vous êtes un être fascinant.

On m'a prédit la naissance d'un fils. Seulement ce sont des jumeaux…

Toutes mes félicitations. Est-ce que l'enfant supplémentaire est une fille ?

Ce sont deux garçons.

Il arrive que la voix des Dieux soit difficile à entendre. Il n'y a peut-être que l'un d'eux qui sera digne de vous succéder et cela a faussé l'interprétation.

Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est leur apparence physique. »

Romulus prit le petit garçon colérique entre ses bras pour le montrer à l'oracle, le reposa en l'entendant geindre de s'être fait déranger, puis lui montra son deuxième garçon calme et heureux d'être contre son père.

Les traits de l'Oracle se plissèrent comme s'il réfléchissait intensément.

« J'aimerai avoir des réponses. Ils représentent deux parties de l'Italie chacun, ils sont importants. Ce sont mes enfants. Je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner…

Le premier ressemble à un Lares avec sa fourrure de laine. »

Romulus regarda l'aîné des jumeaux avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il soit une sorte d'entité spirituelle protectrice de la famille et des maisons de celle-ci. Avec toute sa négativité, il était surprenant qu'il ne veuille que du bien à son entourage.

« … et le second à un siren. Méfiez-vous de lui. Son apparence est trompeuse. Il pourrait vous faire faire tout ce qu'il veut.

Je croyais que les siren étaient des femmes-oiseaux, fut surpris Romulus.

Il existe aussi des chimères humain-poisson qui ont les mêmes pouvoirs. »

Ce petit côté charmeur du cadet serait donc trompeur et dangereux. Les sirènes avaient pour habitude d'attirer les hommes, plus particulièrement les pêcheurs, et de les tuer. Romulus eut alors très peur pour l'avenir du cadet. S'il avait ce genre de tendance, il n'aurait d'autres choix que de s'en débarrasser.

« Sont-ils nés sous l'influence de Neptune ?, l'interrompit le prêtre dans ses pensées.

Oui…

En fait, il vaudrait mieux que vous posiez des questions aux prêtres de Neptune, pas à ceux de Vénus, en ce qui concerne leur bien-être.

Je ne les connais pas très bien et j'ai peur de ce qu'ils pourraient me demander de faire.

Je le comprends. Laissez-moi les examiner. Devant vous, bien entendu. Avez-vous leur date et leurs heures de naissance ? »

Romulus lui donna tous les renseignements nécessaires en surveillant tous les faits et gestes de l'homme sur ses enfants. Leur planète dominante était effectivement Neptune, mais également Vénus avait fait son apparition pour leur naissance.

Romulus en fut soulagé, parce que ses jumeaux étaient ainsi en partie sous la responsabilité du temple de Vénus Felix, et sa démarche était donc valide. Ses autres enfants avaient tous vu le jour sous la bénédiction de Vénus, mais pas ceux-ci qui avaient attiré les foudres de Neptune.

« C'est que je craignais, dit enfin le vieil homme.

Dîtes-moi en plus, dit Romulus avec les larmes aux yeux.

Vous auriez dû n'avoir qu'un fils, comme la prédiction le disait. Votre enfant s'est séparé en deux entités dans le ventre de sa mère.

Si on les remet ensemble, va-t-il redevenir normal ?, s'inquiéta Romulus.

Non. Ce n'est plus possible maintenant. Vos fils ont commencé à vivre de manière trop indépendante et ils refuseront de ne faire plus qu'une et même personne. Le délai est passé.

Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?, s'en voulut Romulus d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant d'avoir vu un prêtre.

Non. Ils étaient déjà dans cet état à la naissance. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

Est-ce que c'est dangereux pour eux ?

Non. Enfin, pas vraiment. Ils sont plus fragiles que des bébés ordinaires. Il faut qu'ils restent très proches l'un de l'autre. Ne les mettez jamais dans des pièces différentes. Ils se protègent mutuellement par leur présence contre des entités malfaisantes.

Des entités malfaisantes !, s'affola Romulus. Sont-elles invisibles ? Que pourraient-ils leur arriver ?

Rien, du moment qu'ils restent ensemble. Il faudra bien leur faire comprendre qu'ils sont dépendants l'un de l'autre. Normalement, ils ne voudront pas être séparés, même pour quelques heures. Le Lares ne le permettra pas, prendra un comportement infernal et vous fera des caprices, tandis que le siren se mettra à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pour vous attendrir.

Dire que je pensais que mes enfants adoptifs étaient déjà des gros manipulateurs en puissance.

Autre chose. Si l'un d'eux meure, l'autre également. Leurs vies sont étroitement liées.

C'est compris. Je veillerai sur eux comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'ils sont des entités spirituelles. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Dans certains cultes romains et grecs, des prêtres se divisent en deux entités pour effectuer certaines tâches. C'est souvent le cas dans le culte de Neptune. C'est pour cette raison que je vous conseillais d'aller les voir.

Vous voulez dire que c'est un peu comme la part masculine et la part féminine d'une personne. »

Le prêtre mit du temps avant de se décider à répondre.

« Oui.

Mais ce sont deux garçons ! Est-ce qu'ils devraient être de sexes opposés ?, s'affola Romulus pour qui l'incertitude sexuelle était son pire démon.

Normalement, oui. Seulement…

Oh… Ils sont anormaux, se plaint Romulus.

Dans leur cas, la séparation a été d'abord physique avant d'être spirituelle. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont du même sexe.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour eux ? Ils ne peuvent pas rester ainsi !

Il faut leur mettre autour du cou une amulette avec le signe de Neptune qui les forcera à prendre apparence humaine. Seulement, ils n'ont que quelques jours, ils pourraient ne pas le supporter. Je pense qu'ils se feront à l'idée de prendre forme humaine d'eux-mêmes… »

Romulus prit une grande inspiration, cherchant une solution pour ses enfants. Son fils cadet poussa un profond soupir qui bien qu'ennuyé paraissait élégant et, sous ses yeux ébahis, prit forme humaine de lui-même. Il était devenu un bébé comme il faut pour être présenté à ses frères impatients.

« Au moins l'un des deux vous obéit… Je n'aurais pas pensé que ce serait le siren. Il se sentait peut-être trop mal en dehors de l'eau.

Hé, fils ! L'aîné ! Fais pareil que ton petit frère avant de faire mourir ton père d'une crise cardiaque ! »

Un grognement ignoble monta de la gorge du tas de laine noire, comme s'il râlait et jurait en même temps.

« Romulus. Il ne faut pas manquer de respect à un Lares, car autant il est capable de protéger votre maison des attaques extérieures autant il peut la saccager de l'intérieur. Il a besoin de sentir aimé et respecté pour avoir envie de remplir sa fonction.

Ah. Pardon… euh…

Comment s'appellent-ils ?

Je préférais attendre l'avis d'un oracle avant de le faire.

C'est tant mieux.

Pour quelle raison ?, s'enquit Romulus.

Je ne sais pas comment les nations fonctionnent, mais il me semble que vous vous faîtes souvent la guerre et que vous avez des rancœurs. Si l'une des nations que vous avez offensée… »

Oh, Dieux vengeurs ! La liste était beaucoup trop longue.

« …sait se séparer en deux entités, elle pourrait maltraiter vos jumeaux.

Genre vendetta sanglante avec deux petits êtres innocents et sans défense. C'est déjà prévu au programme. J'ai installé toute une armada pour veiller sur mes chers enfants. Deux de plus ne feront pas une grande différence…

L'attaque concernerait leurs âmes et pourrait se faire à distance.

Y a-t-il un moyen vraiment efficace pour éviter ce genre de blessures qui me semblent incurables ?

Oui… »

Le prêtre prit une grande inspiration, jeta un coup d'œil prudent au Lares récalcitrant. Oh, celui-là n'allait pas être un enfant commode. Pourtant, il aurait juré que la siren serait plus difficile à maîtriser.

« Il est tellement évident que vos fils, du fait qu'ils soient de vrais jumeaux, sont des entités divisés qu'il faudrait prendre une mesure exceptionnelle et drastique pour les protéger.

Comme quoi ?, demanda Romulus sur le qui-vive.

Faire croire qu'ils sont des faux jumeaux, dit le prêtre comme s'il sous-entendait quelque chose.

C'est-à-dire ? Ils se ressemblent beaucoup trop.

Il faudrait faire passer l'un d'eux pour une fille, le temps qu'ils sachent se défendre eux-mêmes.

C'est hors de question ! »

Son aîné grogna de plus belle. Apparemment, être pris pour une fille ne semblait pas l'enthousiasmer. Romulus réfléchit à toute vitesse pour donner un nom à ses enfants, avant qu'une catastrophe surnaturelle survienne.

Il prit dans ses bras le plus jeune et l'appela Felix, comme l'était la Venus de ce temple. Felix était un nom masculin également. L'enfant ne serait pas trop mécontent à l'arrivée. De toute façon, il avait l'air plus accommodant que son frère aîné.

Quant à l'autre, petit corniaud qui avait déjà saccagé plusieurs draps en les déchirant, il décida de l'appeler :

« Lovinus... Lovi chéri, s'il-te-plaît, fais comme ton frère avant qu'une femme de ménage ne te prenne pour une pelote de laine remuante et te fasse du mal. Papa est très inquiet pour toi, mon amour. »

Il suffisait de le prendre par les sentiments. C'était noté.

Ah, ses jumeaux chéris lui avaient fait voir des belles à la naissance.

« Je vais venir avec vous, jusqu'à votre maison, pour m'assurer que vos enfants adoptifs réagissent bien à leur venue…

Ne me dites pas que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit.

Pour faire simple, Lovinus représente la part sombre et Felix la part lumineuse de la personnalité d'origine. Ils vont bien évidemment se développer contre des êtres normaux par la suite, dit immédiatement l'Oracle pour le rassurer. Seulement, il est rare qu'on s'attache à une part sombre et que l'on lui préfère une part lumineuse.

Vous voulez dire que je serai capable de préférer l'un de mes enfants et de rejeter l'autre, s'en offusqua Romulus qui avait toujours chéri équitablement tous ses fils adorés.

Oui, même vous. Vous pourriez ne pas aimer Lovinus.

Ah, bon…

Ce pourrait être pareil pour vos enfants. Ils auront nettement tendance à préférer Felix.

Je croyais que comme Lovinus était un esprit protecteur, il serait adoré par sa famille.

C'est le fait d'être une part sombre. C'est toujours cet aspect de la personnalité que l'on refoule chez soi, alors chez un enfant qui en est un concentré pur…

J'ai compris. Je ferai attention. J'en parlerai à mes enfants. Il n'y a pas un moyen pour contrebalancer toute sa négativité.

Il faudrait un Lares positif parmi votre famille. Il aurait un instinct protecteur envers Lovinus assez immédiat. Je me doute que vous l'êtes, parce que sinon vous auriez déjà complètement rejeté Lovinus.

Ah, parce que nous aussi…

Chaque être possède une part sombre et une part lumineuse. Le problème de votre enfant, c'est la séparation physique de ses deux parts.

D'accord. Y a-t-il autre chose à savoir ?

J'aimerais vous poser une question, mais je suis quasiment sûr que vous ne me répondrez pas.

Allez-y.

La légende de la fondation de Rome est-elle fondée ? »

Romulus se tut subitement, préférant ne pas ressasser des souvenirs malheureux. L'Oracle n'insista pas et abandonna ses consultations pour le raccompagner chez lui. Romulus ne cessait alors de penser à Remus, son propre jumeau, disparu bien trop tôt à la suite d'un pari idiot. Il avait du sang de nation sur les mains et les Dieux le lui rappelaient avec la naissance étrange de Felix et Lovinus. Il s'était dit qu'il aurait appelé son fils Remus pour se racheter. En fait, il n'était pas plus mal que la famille oublie ce fratricide. Romulus ne voulait pas que l'histoire se répète, surtout que la vie des jumeaux était liée au point de recevoir les mêmes atteintes physiques.

Quand il entra dans la maison, ses enfants étaient dans l'entrée en train de l'attendre bien trop sagement. Depuis quelques jours, ils étaient excités par la naissance de leur frère et en étaient devenus nerveux, mais moins remuants.

« Bonjour, les enfants, dit l'Oracle.

La cérémonie est terminée. On peut le voir ? », demanda aussitôt Horus qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

L'Oracle fit un signe entendu avec Romulus. Le père déposa le berceau à terre, s'inquiétant de la réaction de ses enfants.

« Oh, mais il y a deux bébés ?, dit immédiatement Francius. Tu ne nous l'avais pas dit, papa.

Eh, oui. Je voulais vous faire la surprise. Un garçon Lovinus et une fille Felix. »

Oh, ça lui écorchait la gorge de dire que Felix était une fille, mais c'était pour le bien des jumeaux.

« Ils vont être aussi beaux et charmeurs que vous, petits coquins, puisque Vénus les a béni eux aussi. Par contre, ils sont sous l'influence dominante de Neptune.

Ils ne sauront pas se battre ?, l'interrogea Antonius plus inquiet qu'autre chose.

Euh… »

Romulus se tourna vers l'Oracle.

« Je n'ai pas encore fait leur horoscope, mais il est clair qu'ils ne seront pas de forts guerriers sur le plan individuel. Je veux dire par là qu'ils seront plus des stratèges. C'est Minerve qui les guide et non Mars.

Oh…, fit Hercules qui avait l'air d'apprécier le concept.

Je vais enfin avoir des enfants intelligents », dit Romulus pour charrier son petit monde.

Evidemment, ses enfants protestèrent. Romulus leur fit signe de se taire, quand il entendit Lovinus râler encore une fois.

« Il fait pas un drôle de bruit ?, s'inquiéta immédiatement Francius. Il n'est pas malade ?

Non, il a tendance à faire cela. Felix chantonne quant à elle. »

Romulus sortit tout d'abord Lovinus pour que ses enfants soient émerveillés et gardent une bonne image de l'aîné.

« C'est le garçon ? », dit immédiatement Horus en ayant un mouvement de recul involontaire.

Aïe, ça commençait mal. Hercules et Paullus avaient eu la même réaction qu'Horus. Par contre, Antonius et Francius s'approchèrent pour le toucher.

« Oh, il est tout doux. »

Lovinus ouvrit les yeux et déplia ses petites mains, apparemment satisfait que ses deux frères se penchent vers lui. Il bailla un peu et il sembla être un peu plus calme que les heures auparavant, fixant ses nouveaux visages avec curiosité.

Romulus sentit le bébé être plus détendu et il jeta un œil en biais à Antonius et Francius. Ils devaient avoir une part lumineuse de type Lares pour se sentir aussi à l'aise avec Lovinus.

Ses autres enfants finirent par regarder Lovinus et lui tendre le petit doigt de la main pour que celui-ci le serre.

Tout d'un coup, il entendit Felix babiller pour attirer l'attention vers lui.

Loin de son comportement habituel, Hercules se précipita vers Felix. Ah, il y en avait un avec un côté siren négatif dans le lot, s'il avait bien tout compris.

Horus s'approcha également en souriant, apparemment plus intéressé par celui-ci que par Lovinus.

Romulus sentit Francius bouger pour aller rejoindre ses frères. Seulement Lovinus émit une protestation…

« Je crois qu'il t'aime bien Francius. Tu peux rester encore un peu avec lui. Felix lui ressemble beaucoup et elle a déjà deux personnes autour d'elle. C'est beaucoup pour un bébé. »

Francius hocha la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur Lovinus.

Antonius semblait curieux, mais n'avait pas forcément envie de rejoindre le landau où séjournait Felix.

« Je peux prendre Lovinus dans les bras ? », demanda Antonius.

Romulus fut surpris par la demande de son fils adoptif qui n'avait même pas huit années physique. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la négativité de Romano attire à ce point Antonius.

« Viens par-là, Antonius. Il faut que je le tienne en même temps que toi. »

Romulus ouvrit son bras libre pour laisser Antonius se mettre contre lui. Il lui passa Lovinus en lui disant de bien faire attention à sa tête et il mit son bras en doublon pour soutenir celui d'Antonius.

« Il est léger.

Tu verras, tu le trouveras bientôt trop lourd et trop chaud, dit Romulus en surveillant ses autres enfants qui regardaient Felix. Vous ne la prenez pas sans moi, c'est compris ?

Oui, papa. »

Lovinus bailla et bougea ses doigts, se détendant de plus en plus. Romulus n'avait jamais vu un bébé aussi angoissé et alerte. La présence d'Antonius semblait avoir un effet bénéfique sur lui. Il devait se sentir plus en sécurité en sa présence.

Romulus entendait Felix gazouiller dans son coin, ce qu'il trouvait bien agréable.

Lui aussi se sentait plus détendu, maintenant que ses enfants adoptifs avaient accepté leurs petits frères de cœur. Il allait falloir veiller sur eux plus que ses autres enfants, mais Romulus s'en sentait vraiment capable.

Le prêtre semblait observer les liens qui les reliaient entre eux de manière très attentive. Romulus finit par coucher les bébés dans la même pièce, comme il lui avait été conseillé. Il avait bien averti ses autres enfants qu'il ne fallait pas séparer les jumeaux.

« Alors ? On dirait bien qu'ils vont s'entendre ?, dit Romulus pour détendre l'atmosphère, une fois qu'il fût seul avec le prêtre.

Votre famille est bien équilibrée effectivement, ce qui va faciliter l'intégration de votre fils Lovinus. Je ne me fais pas de souci pour Felix. Seulement… »

Le prêtre eut une mine pensive, comme s'il hésitait à lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

« Seulement ?, l'encouragea Romulus.

L'un de vos enfants adoptifs vous maudira pour l'avoir inclus dans votre famille quand viendra le moment.

Pourquoi ?, s'en alarma Romulus. J'ai été un bon père ! Je me suis bien occupé d'eux. Ils sont comme mes propres enfants ! Ils ont dépassé ce stade depuis un bon moment ! On s'adore ! D'accord, je les gâte trop ! Mais je suis comme ça… »

… Depuis qu'il avait perdu son frère Remus par sa faute.

« … Que pourrait-il me reprocher ? Lequel c'est ?

L'un d'entre eux va sûrement tomber amoureux de l'un de vos enfants naturels, ça va lui causer de gros soucis moraux. Il se sentira comme un mauvais grand frère et…

Oh, ce n'est que ça ! Tant que l'autre est d'accord, je ne vois pas le problème.

Ce sera réciproque, et à lui aussi, ça lui causera de gros soucis moraux...

Tant mieux ! Tout le monde est heureux au final, se réjouit Romulus qui était resté bloqué sur la notion de réciprocité.

Ça ne vous gêne pas que deux de vos fils…

Ils n'ont aucun lien de sang… Et entre deux hommes, c'est monnaie courante à Rome. »

Le prêtre soupira, se disant qu'il serait très difficile à expliquer à la nation romaine que les mœurs changeront d'ici le Moyen-Âge. Une relation homosexuelle serait alors vue comme un péché mortel. Ce serait encore plus aggravé par la différence d'âge entre les deux personnes, la responsabilité de l'un par rapport à l'éducation de l'autre, le fait qu'ils étaient vus comme des frères, malgré qu'ils ne le soient pas par le sang. De plus, c'était sans compter que Lovinus ressemblerait à un démon maléfique quand il serait suffisamment grand pour voir différemment Antonius son tuteur officiel.

Que les Dieux anciens leur viennent en aide !


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut ! Je reviens un peu avec cet UA Anges et Démons. Je commence du côté Italien, puisque certains éléments font échos au FrUk écrit en parallèle. Donc, ce sera updaté dans l'ordre où ce sera écrit. Voilà.**

**Ce chapitre servira pour les suivants.**

Romulus ne dormait plus que d'une oreille depuis que les jumeaux étaient nés. Après avoir constaté qu'il allait très souvent auprès de leur berceau par pure angoisse, il les avait transférés dans sa propre chambre.

Une fois dans la nuit, il entendit des petits bruits de pas. Ce n'étaient évidemment pas ses bébés, puisqu'ils ne marchaient pas encore. Donc, l'un de ses autres fils !

Il se leva tout doucement et attrapa entre ses bras le petit fripon.

Aux cheveux blonds, il reconnut immédiatement Francius.

« Alors, on vient dans la chambre de son père en pleine nuit ! Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

- Lâche-moi, cria une voix plus aiguë que d'habitude.

- Lâche-là ! »

Ce n'était pourtant pas la voix d'Antonius, alors qu'ils étaient toujours fourrés dans les mêmes ennuis d'habitude.

Romulus prit l'enfant inconnu contre lui, avant d'allumer une bougie.

A sa grande surprise, il vit deux petits êtres semblables et dissemblables à son fils Francius en même temps. Ne lui dîtes pas que lui aussi s'était divisé !

« Lâche-là, insista celui qui était libre de tout mouvement en le menaçant d'un bâton.

- Francius, soupira Romulus. Remets-toi en un seul morceau.

- C'est Gallia, sale envahisseur », couina l'enfant dans ses bras.

Mécontent, Romulus n'en revenait pas que son fils en ait encore contre lui. Il prit le petit poids plume à bout de bras devant lui pour le fusiller du regard. Non ! On ne remettait pas en cause la politique de civilisation du Grand Empire Romain. Ce qu'il vit l'étonna. Il avait entre les mains une petite fille avec des fleurs blanches dans ses longs cheveux blonds, habillée d'une tunique semblable à de l'eau. Elle disait s'appeler Gallia Faé.

A quelle entité spirituelle avait-il affaire ?

« Pose-la tout de suite ! »

Romulus se détourna de la part féminine de Francius pour se concentrer sur la part masculine. Lui au moins, il savait à quoi il ressemblait. Avec ses feuilles dans les cheveux et son bâton si caractéristique, il était un Bacchus et d'ailleurs s'appelait Gallia Bacchus. Il avait réussi à inculquer quelque chose à ce petit barbare, mais peut-être pas le meilleur de lui-même. Les Bacchus étaient réputés pour être violents, saoul la plupart du temps et très actifs sexuellement. Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant heureusement. Romulus sentit également toute la négativité qui entourait le petit Bacchus.

« Je vais la poser, si tu m'expliques ce que vous faîtes là !

- On venait voir si ça allait pour Lovinus et Felix, répondit Faé, part positive supposée.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je veille sur eux. Vous allez reformer une seule personne et allez au lit. »

Les deux parts de son fils allaient protester, mais il rajouta :

« Tout de suite ! C'est au père de s'inquiéter pour ses enfants et de s'en occuper ! Il faut que tu dormes, Francius.

- On ne peut pas le faire, tout de suite, râla Gallia Bacchus en montant sur le lit.

- Ah, et pourquoi ?, s'inquiéta Romulus.

- Il faut qu'il se passe au moins deux heures de temps », répondit Faé.

Il allait encore passer une nuit écourtée. Ce ne serait pas de la faute des jumeaux cette fois-ci. Curieux, il observa les deux parts de son fils interagir entre elles. Les Bacchus étaient connus pour être des entités spirituelles vivant en extérieur. Donc la part Lares positive qui voulait protéger Lovinus, c'était la Faé. Un esprit spécifiquement Gaulois.

Romulus s'imagina les fils de Germania avec des fleurs dans les cheveux et la vision l'enthousiasma jusqu'à ce qu'il pense au comportement de Francius. Francius adorait faire des couronnes de pâquerettes pour se les mettre sur la tête, comme une fille l'aurait fait. Il savait maintenant d'où ça venait.

Bacchus n'arrêtait pas d'agiter son bâton parce que ça ferait soi-disant partir les mauvais esprits et Faé s'était mise à faire le ménage parce que ça attirait les bons.

« Mais Lovinus ne va peut-être pas apprécier d'être entouré d'esprits positifs !

- On attire ce qu'il leur faut, réagit immédiatement Bacchus. Je sais ce que je fais ! Et Faé aussi !

- Bien sûr, Bacchus ! »

Le lendemain matin, Romulus se réveilla avec un poids sur son estomac correspondant à une nation gauloise très fatiguée et une odeur de propre vraiment sensationnelle.

Francius se réveilla doucement, ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait dans la chambre de son père. Il avait encore une fleur blanche et une feuille de vigne dans les cheveux. Adorable.

Seulement, Romulus devait l'empêcher de se diviser à nouveau lui aussi.

En consultant l'oracle de Vénus, il obtint un médaillon et l'offrit à son fils Francius. S'il le portait suffisamment longtemps, il ne se diviserait plus. Francius passa par un stade assez mélancolique et soupirant, mais finit par s'y faire. Par contre, il faisait beaucoup le ménage dans la chambre de son père, agitant le balai dans tous les recoins.

* * *

Le mois suivant, de nouveaux bruits de petits pas firent leur apparition dans la chambre de Romulus. Cette amulette marchait que dalle ! Il commença à s'inquiéter de l'effet qu'auraient les amulettes destinées aux jumeaux quand ils seraient plus âgés.

Il se réveilla et attrapa la première entité qui lui tomberait sous la main.

« Je te tiens !, cria Romulus.

- Lâche-moi, papa ! », hurla une voix masculine qui n'était pas celle de Francius.

Romulus alluma une bougie. Antonius se tenait devant lui dans une sorte d'armure romaine, doublée d'un casque, une lance à la main.

« Oh ! On veut m'assassiner dans mon sommeil pour prendre ma place ? Tu en as de l'ambition, s'en amusa Romulus.

- Je viens voir si Lovi chéri va bien, sourit Antonius de manière éclatante, avec un visage bienheureux, avant de lui piquer le bras en traître avec sa lance.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être armé pour cela, râla Romulus, insensible à la douleur. Retournes te couch… »

Romulus sursauta en entendant une sorte de renâclement et un râle étrange.

« Il faut que tu me poses où elle va se mettre en colère.

- Ah », fit Romulus, ne sachant pas trop à quoi il avait affaire sous son lit.

Il était assez adulte pour ne pas croire aux monstres cachés dans le noir. Seulement, vu comment l'enfant dans ses bras rayonnait de gentillesse et de positivité, il se doutait qu'il était un Lares positif, venu secourir son petit frère, et que la jeune fille sous le lit n'était pas commode.

« Tu t'es divisé ?

- Oui, papa ! Je suis Patronus Defensor Antonius (Antonio le protecteur et le défenseur).

- D'accord, dit Romulus qui ne comprenait pas que la part positive d'Antonius se prenne un nom à rallonge et redondant. Et ta copine ?

- Elle ne se montre pas facilement. Oses poser ton regard sur elle et, bien que tu sois mon père, je me battrai contre toi pour défendre son honneur.

- On se calme ! Je ne la regarderai pas. Elle s'appelle comment ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas, dit la part positive en le menaçant de sa lance.

- Elle compte rester sous le lit, tout le temps ?

- Oui ! Et qu'est-ce ça peut te faire ?

- J'étais juste curieux. »

Romulus sentit un coup de poing rageur à travers le matelas.

« Je suis Cornea Muta Antonia ! (Antonia la brute à la corne), répondit une voix féminine. Je ne veux pas te voir.

- D'accord, boudes si tu veux !

- Tu ne me verras pas. Je ne voulais pas venir de toute façon. C'est lui qui m'a obligé. Je n'en ai rien à faire que mes frères soient des bébés trop mignons à regarder. Ils sont capables de se défendre tout seul, espèce de triple buse de défenseur. Je vais t'assommer avec ma tête dure pour que tu calmes tes élans héroïques déplacés…

- Bravo, elle s'est mise à parler », dit la part masculine en fusillant son père du regard.

Romulus passa donc sa nuit à écouter la part féminine d'Antonius raconter sa vie fabuleuse d'entité négative. Il put tout de même apercevoir subrepticement une corne qui dépassait du lit et ne voulut pas en savoir plus sur la minotaure qui l'entraînait dans un labyrinthe dangereux de paroles.

Il se réveilla le lendemain avec le poids de son fils sur le torse. Antonio avait des mèches brillantes dans les cheveux et se frottait désespérément chaque côté de la tête pour faire partir une douleur sourde.

Allez, amulette pour lui aussi !

Antonius prit tout de même la désagréable habitude de se promener toujours armé, arguant qu'il était assez grand maintenant pour se défendre seul, et il avait nettement tendance à jouer à cache-cache avec les plus jeunes en faisant tout son possible pour les perdre dans la vaste demeure de Romulus.

* * *

Quelques nuits plus tard, Romulus eut de nouveau la visite de petits êtres assez étranges. Il attrapa évidemment le premier venu. Avant qu'il ne put allumer la bougie, celle-ci se mit à crier d'une voix stridente, réveilla les bébés et lui cassa les oreilles.

Quand il la lâcha, elle arrêta de hurler. Il alluma prudemment la lumière pour trouver sur son lit une sirène grecque recroquevillée sur elle-même. La forme féminine d'Hercules avait des ailes brunes dans le dos et le regardait avec méfiance à travers ses longs cheveux foncés. Un Bacchus fit son apparition pour protéger la sirène de son bâton.

Pourquoi ses enfants adoptifs avaient-ils tous une part hyper-sexualisée ?

Romulus voulut se lever pour calmer les cris des jumeaux, mais le Bacchus le menaça avec son bâton d'un air très sérieux.

« Il faut quand même que je les rassure. »

Romulus se leva. Il eut à peine le temps de voir la sirène prendre une grande inspiration qu'il s'endormit lourdement sur le sol.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla par terre et il trouva son fils Hercules, profondément endormi, dans son lit.

Romulus prit le taureau par les cornes, enfin façon de parler, et il distribua des amulettes à ses autres enfants pour qu'il ne leur arrive pas la même chose sous l'influence de leurs petits frères.

Il en avait assez de deux à protéger.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre aura pour sujet : Les premiers mots des jumeaux.**


	3. Chapter 3

Les jumeaux grandissaient à la vitesse d'un humain normal pour l'instant. Ils devenaient de plus en plus mignons aux yeux de leur père. Leurs cheveux châtains avaient poussés. Une petite boucle dépassait de leur tignasse, et si on les mettait côte à côté, elles s'attiraient et formaient un petit cœur vraiment attendrissant. Il les différenciait également par la couleur mordorée des yeux de Felix et vert bronze de Lovinus.

Romulus était impatient de voir leurs premiers pas et d'entendre leurs premiers mots. Avec ses autres enfants, il n'avait pas pu être témoin de ce miracle de la vie. Il s'était même astreint à domicile pour s'occuper d'eux et voir le jour glorieux de la première marche de ses héritiers.

Rome pouvait crouler sous les flammes, il ne s'en soucierait que si elles menaçaient ses enfants chéris.

Ce fut Lovinus qui marcha le premier sous les encouragements de ses frères. Après une dizaine de pas, il atterrit dans les bras d'un papa tout fier de son fils.

Felix voulut imiter son jumeau, mais tomba quasiment immédiatement.

Romulus avait peur que, comme Felix était une sirène d'eau, il ne puisse pas vraiment marcher sur la terre ferme. Il n'était vraiment à l'aise que dans l'eau et prenait souvent des bains. Il savait déjà nager. Romulus essaya de le faire marcher dans son environnement naturel, mais il tomba tout de même, prit sa forme de poisson et lui fila entre les doigts.

A force d'observer Lovinus qui le narguait depuis la terre ferme et ses frères qui courraient de partout, il finit par y arriver lui aussi.

Par contre au niveau du langage, ce fut une tout autre histoire.

Et ce ne fut pas mignon pour l'un d'entre eux.

Les jumeaux avaient été longs à la détente. Leurs cordes vocales marchaient parfaitement, là n'était pas le souci. Felix babillait, chantonnait et riait tout le temps, il avait l'air de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait et il avait l'air parfois de demander des choses en tendant les mains. Lovinus marmonnait plein de trucs étranges et semblait s'adresser à ses frères en les montrant du doigt et il jouait avec eux. Une fois, Lovinus avait envoyé un fruit bien mûr dans la tête d'Héraklès qui l'embêtait en criant : « Ma* ! »(*Ma =malus=vilain dans la tête de bébé Lovinus). L'incident avait été vite clos, puisqu'Héraklès comprit que le bébé ne l'avait pas fait exprès et qu'il devait arrêter de la chatouiller.

Donc, Felix continuait de chanter agréablement et Lovinus de ruminer dans son coin.

Un jour, ils allaient bien mettre les syllabes ensembles pour former des mots ?

Ayant entendu les entités spirituelles de Francius et d'Antonius s'exprimer normalement, Romulus ne s'inquiétait pas de leur retard. Il leur fallait juste un peu de temps.

« Pu'di'mer », criait souvent Lovinus dans un grand éclat de voix, mais personne dans la famille n'avait encore compris qu'il mangeait les mots de « putain de merde ». Les gros mots, ça ne se disait jamais en entier devant le pauvre petit être sans défense qu'il était et donc il n'arrivait pas à les répéter correctement. Pas question de dire « papa » ou le prénom de l'un de ses frères, ce n'était pas assez original. Oui, il disait « Tognio* (*Antonius)», « Klès* »(*Hercules), « Ra* »(*Francius), « Ruch*»(*Horus) ou « Po* »(Paullus), mais c'était par mégarde. Il disait « Feli » à Felix, mais loin de tout le monde. Il préférait appelait ses frères « Iota » ou « Bado ».

Felix dit le premier « papa » à Romulus qui en fut très ému. Bon après, Felix eut tendance à l'appeler tout le temps pour n'importe quoi, recherchant tout le temps ses bras.

Lovinus les fusillait du regard en de tels moments d'amour familial dont il était exclu. Et il n'apprécia pas non plus le « papa, je t'aime ! » de Felix débordant de bonheur et de positivité, les bras ouverts à son papa qui avait les larmes aux yeux d'émotion.

« Té di'on. » voulait dire « tête de con » dans l'esprit juvénile de l'entité négative qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son papa faisait plus attention à ce que Felix lui disait qu'à ce qu'il exprimait lui.

Lovinus appelait toujours son papa « Té di on ». Tout le temps.

« Mais pourquoi il m'appelle comme ça ? », se demanda un jour Romulus à se enfants qui auraient pu avoir la réponse.

Ils ne trouvèrent pas. Au milieu du repas, Antonio fit tomber son fruit et s'exclama haut et fort :

« Putain ! »

L'esprit de Lovinus ne fit qu'un tour en entendant enfin la fin du mot tant attendu.

« Pas devant les bébés, Antonius, commença Romulus avant de se faire couper par un Lovinus très enthousiaste.

- Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Putain di mer ! Bado Tognio !»

Les enfants de Romulus partirent dans un grand fou-rire, alors que leur père leur répétait que ce n'était pas drôle du tout.

« C'est putain de merde, Lovinus, dit Francius pour enfoncer le clou.

- Putain de merde, hurla le bébé. Iota Fra !

- Ah, non ! Vous ne lui apprenez pas des mots comme ça ! Lovi chéri, ne dis pas des choses comme ça.

- Putain, Té di'on !

- Tu devrais plutôt apprendre à dire papa ou merci ! »

Lovinus dévisagea son père, se demandant s'il devait faire un effort pour être apprécié par cette famille d'imbéciles qui n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était mignon tout plein. L'entité négative n'était pas mignonne. Elle devait être forte, courageuse, protectrice pour sa famille, mais en aucun cas mignonne ! C'est Feli qui était mignon ! Il était fait pour ça ! Et pas elle ! C'était un garçon !

Tout de même, ses frères l'avaient bien aidé. Ceci méritait une once de générosité de sa part.

« Merchi, frères !

- Il a le sens de l'humour, se réjouirent les plus jeunes.

- Oh, ce n'est pas vrai. Merci, Lovinus. C'est merci ! Pas Merchi ! »

Lovinus dévisagea son père comme pour le dissuader de lui faire répéter le mot magique qu'il abhorrait tant.

« Oh, mais quel bastardo !, en rit Antonius.

- Bachtardo Tognio ! Merci !

- Oh, putain, il nous insulte depuis le début ! »

Ce fut comme une grande révélation.

« C'est Antonius. Il ne faut pas dire que c'est un bâtard. C'est ton frère aîné, je te rappelle, dit aussi calmement que possible Romulus à son bébé d'amour. Antonius. »

Quelque part, le fait qu'Antonius soit son frère déplaisait à Lovinus qui sentait son destin lié à ce bâtard, même pas bâtard naturel, de l'Empire Romain.

« Antognio.

- C'est presque ça.

- Alors Iota, ça doit vouloir dire Idiota !, cria Francius.

- Idiota Fra !

- Ne lui complétez pas les mots ! Je vais passer pour quoi auprès des généraux, s'ils viennent à la maison !

- Je me demande ce que veut dire Té di'on.

- Di c'est « de », c'est sûr », s'enthousiasma Antonio.

Lovinus se concentra pour essayer d'appeler son papa comme il faut.

« Papa !

- Il m'a enfin appelé papa !

- Têt' di con !

- Ne complétez pas les enfants ! Ne complétez pas ! Non ! Ne complétez pas ! »

C'est ainsi que le Grand Empire fut menacé de devenir la risée de son peuple par un gamin pas plus haut que trois pommes.

Oh ! Le vilain démon !


	4. Chapter 4

Romulus savait que son Empire tomberait dans quelques jours. C'était la fin. Il allait mourir s'il restait à Rome.

Ses enfants le ressentaient tous. Ils ne faisaient plus parti de ses territoires et ils allaient être réclamés par les vainqueurs.

Il ne restait plus que les jumeaux, encore trop jeunes pour se défendre face à l'ennemi.

Romulus ne pouvait plus retarder sa terrible décision. Il convoqua tous ses enfants, leur intimidant le silence. Même les jumeaux qui n'étaient pas encore vraiment en âge de comprendre se turent. Ils avaient l'air effrayés.

« Les enfants… Je vais dire et faire quelque chose qui ne va pas vous plaire et j'aimerais que vous ne m'en gardiez pas rancœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?, demanda Hercules qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je vais devoir vous laisser seuls. »

Ses enfants protestèrent, lui dirent qu'il ne pouvait pas leur faire cela. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner ! Il était leur père ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir !

« Je ne vais pas mourir. Je vais m'en aller. Et justement, je pense à vous tous ! Tous ! J'ai bien dit tous ! Si Felix et Lovinus avaient été plus âgés, je serai resté avec vous.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu les préfères ?, pleura Paullus qui n'avait que six ans physique.

- Antonius, tu veilleras sur Paullus.

- Oui, papa, répondit Antonius, comprenant qu'en raison de sa proximité avec Paullus, il pourrait le surveiller.

- Je sais que vous êtes assez grands pour vous défendre. J'ai tout fait pour vous élever du mieux que je pouvais. Vous serez de grandes nations. J'en suis persuadé. Je serai bien resté avec vous jusqu'à la fin pour vous rassurer, pour vous dire à quel point je vous aime et pour vous présenter mes adieux. Seulement, votre petite sœur et votre petit frère n'ont que deux ans… Je ne peux pas les laisser derrière moi. Ils ne sont pas prêts. Je vais partir avec eux et les cacher. J'espère que vous comprenez. »

Paullus pleura dans les bras d'Antonius qui essayait de faire le fier. Ses autres enfants avaient leurs visages ravagés par les larmes.

« C'est compris, papa, dit Antonius. Nous serons forts ! Nous n'aurons pas peur ! Et nous te rendrons fier ! Protèges les plus petits !

- Bien. »

Le cœur serré, Romulus embrassa ses enfants sur la tête avant de prendre ses bagages et les jumeaux avec lui. Il était attristé de laisser les petites nations affronter la chute de son Empire seules, mais elles y survivraient et formeraient des pays puissants. Il avait tout fait pour.

* * *

Romulus passa de belles années, en étant déclaré nation disparue. Il s'occupait essentiellement de ses fils naturels et arrivaient à savoir ce qu'il advenait de ses autres enfants grâce à des informateurs.

Ses fils adoptifs devenaient grands et ses fils naturels allaient sur leurs cinq-six ans.

Felix se révélait un enfant agréable et une pseudo-fille convaincante. Il se passionnait pour tous les types d'arts, aimait se cultiver, était très curieux et détestait se battre. Il préférait toujours négocier avec de grands sourires et il obtenait quasiment tout ce qu'il voulait.

Lovinus était un véritable casse-pieds, mais il n'en était pas moins adorable. Il avait le même goût pour la négociation que Felix, mais celui-ci était chez lui assorti d'insultes et de menaces en tout genre. Lui obtenait presque tout ce qu'il voulait. Son grand malheur résidait dans les gros mots qui aimaient sortir de sa bouche, sans qu'il ne le veuille, et sa mauvaise foi naturelle. Il savait se battre, mais lui aussi avait une répulsion pour les altercations autres que verbales.

Ils étaient petits. Leur esprit guerrier n'était pas encore éveillé se rassurait Rome qui ne pouvait envisager qu'un homme refuse de se battre.

Romulus savait qu'il allait devoir leur passer le flambeau d'ici quelques temps. Ils commençaient à être assez âgés, ils connaissaient les problèmes en Italie ainsi que les intrigues politiques qui pouvaient devenir très vite violentes chez eux. Romulus espérait que leur esprit pacifique contrebalancerait toutes les petites guéguerres entre les villes états de l'Italie pour qu'il puisse réunifier leur pays.

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

Il fallait physiquement les séparer plus de deux minutes.

Felix et Lovinus ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle, du fait que Felix était une part positive et Lovinus une part négative de la même personne.

Seulement, il y avait beaucoup d'ennemis qui seraient tentés de les séparer à commencer par des nations rapaces.

Les jumeaux devaient donc apprendre à vivre loin l'un de l'autre.

Ses fils allaient le détester pour ce qu'il allait faire.

* * *

Un jour, il enferma Lovinus dans une grange et il s'enfuit avec Felix.

Lovinus, abandonné de tous et mal aimé, pleura toutes les larmes de son petit corps d'enfant. Son papa l'avait laissé tout seul et était parti avec le si gentil Feli qui savait tout faire, qui était si gentil et qui était le meilleur, alors que lui n'était qu'un bon à rien qui ne savait que mettre dans l'embarras… Il était tout seul. Maintenant orphelin, il devait trouver un moyen de sortir de cette grange. Il allait tout saccager, de rage et de tristesse !

Ce petit jeu ne dura pas très longtemps, puisque Felix, sensible à la détresse de son frère, se transforma en sirène dans les bras de son papa et chanta pour l'obliger à revenir vers Lovinus et lui ouvrir.

La grange ressemblait à tout sauf à une grange quand il revint cinq minutes plus tard.

Romulus dût payer les réparations. Il en avait entendu des insultes et des pleurs ce jour-là.

Il dût leur expliquer tout sur leurs caractéristiques ainsi que l'importance pour eux d'arriver à se séparer plus d'une journée. Ils étaient bien évidemment la même personne au départ, mais ils en étaient deux séparées maintenant qui n'avaient plus rien à craindre. Oui, ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre d'entités invisibles, mais… Non, elles n'allaient pas les attaquer quand ils seraient séparés. Tout irait bien !

Ah, le fantôme récurrent, revenu la semaine dernière ? Oui, Lovinus, tu as réussi à le remettre dans sa tombe à grand coup de balai au cul, mais Felix aurait pu lui demander gentiment la même chose… Dire à Lovinus que Felix pouvait se débrouiller sans lui n'était pas une bonne idée ce jour-là.

Lovinus arrêta tout de même de bousiller l'herbe sous ses pieds. Il tenta de s'éloigner de quelques mètres, mais revint très vite, pris par une grande angoisse de laisser son frère seul.

« Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour », soupira Romulus.

* * *

Après plusieurs mois de tentative avortée et de craintes Lovinesque de se faire abandonner à chaque coin de route, il apparut évident à Romulus qu'il était impossible de les séparer plus d'une heure et de quelques mètres.

Sans les amulettes.

En leur passant au cou, il apparut plus facile à Lovinus et Felix de faire leur petit train de vie séparément. Seulement, Lovinus, toujours aussi méfiant, ne lâchait pas son père qui surveillait Felix en train de gambader, ayant peur que celui-ci se fasse la malle en emportant seulement Felix avec lui.

Il n'avait suffi que d'une fois ! Lovinus avait la rancune tenace. Il réclamait l'affection de son père quand celui-ci s'occupait trop de Felix. Son mauvais caractère ne s'améliorait donc pas avec la jalousie qu'il développait.

Romulus allait pourtant bientôt partir et ne devenir qu'un fantôme.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour assurer l'avenir de ses héritiers. Il allait se diviser en deux et rester sur terre sous la forme d'un fantôme pour protéger chacun séparément, jusqu'à ce que ses enfants forment un pays unifié ou se retrouvent sous la protection d'une autre nation 24 heures sur 24.

C'était sa pensée de la nuit.

Il sursauta en voyant un fantôme apparaître devant lui. Ses bébés étaient endormis. Romulus se leva pour faire face dignement à l'être qui menaçait encore ses enfants.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ?, demanda la forme vague.

- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit », soupira Romulus qui en avait assez de ce fantôme-là.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire : « va-t-en » encore une fois à cette forme, elle se présenta devant lui. Romulus en eut la voix coupée. Devant lui se tenait son jumeau Remus. En présence de quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait dit que cette version de lui, en plus sévère, était très réussie. Il ne voulait pas blesser en quoi que ce soit Remus.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu dans le noir.

- Le temps presse, Romulus. Tu dois me rejoindre du côté des morts.

- Mes enfants ne sont pas prêts. »

Remus jeta un coup d'œil aux jumeaux endormis. Il avait encore et toujours cet air blasé sur le visage, alors qu'il devait se sentir très concerné.

« On dirait que l'histoire de l'Italie est un éternel recommencement.

- Je t'interdis de dire cela. Je leur ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous et je leur ai dit de ne pas faire la même erreur. »

Remus eu un sourire désabusé.

« Bien tenté. Qui a veillé sur toi pendant toutes ces années ? »

Romulus comprit que la mort de Remus lui avait permis d'acquérir un protecteur invisible à ses côtés pour le restant de sa vie. La mort l'avait séparé physiquement de son jumeau. Un jumeau… Ah, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas compris plus tôt ! Lui aussi était une entité. Il y avait forcément d'autres solutions pour ses enfants.

« Il ne leur arrivera pas la même chose. Je veillerai sur eux…

- Malheureusement monsieur le Lares positif, tu ne peux veiller efficacement que sur Lovinus. »

Romulus ne savait pas s'il pouvait le demander à son jumeau négatif, mais il le tenta quand même.

« Remus, est-ce que tu pourrais veiller sur Felix ?

- C'est une fille adorable, se moqua de lui Remus en lui faisant un clin d'œil avec un air ironique.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux, ça va…

- Quel garçon viril !

- Est-ce que tu peux veiller sur lui, s'il te plaît ? Si on les laisse seul…

- Bien fait pour ta gueule. Ils vont se disputer le territoire dans son entier et l'un d'eux va mourir...

- … et l'autre s'en vouloir toute sa vie. »

Si Remus avait été un être de chair et de sang à ce moment-même, il aurait rougi d'émotion.

« Je…Je… D'accord ! Je ne le fais pas pour toi. Felix est juste trop adorable. Ce serait dommage qu'un être aussi mignon n'ait pas le droit à sa chance.

- Merci, Remus.

- Et j'ai pas envie de te supporter pour l'éternité.

- Ah.

- C'est une échappatoire à ta connerie assez monumentale pour me tuer sans le faire exprès.

- Euh… Merci encore. »

Remus était toujours aussi influençable quand on le prenait pas les sentiments. Il n'était pas son jumeau pour rien, même s'il avait une mauvaise foi aussi colossale que Lovinus.

Le fantôme s'approcha des petits garçons. Il possédait dans son dos deux ailes noires impressionnantes.

« On attend qu'ils se réveillent ?, demanda Romulus incertain.

- Oui, il faut qu'on passe un pacte d'amour et de protection avec eux.

- Amour paternel ?

- Oui, bien sûr, dit Remus en toussant un peu. Je ne ferai jamais de truc louche ! De plus, nous serons des fantômes et nous n'aurons aucunement ce genre d'envie. Et ce sont des enfants, bordel !

- Je sais bien, Remus. Ils pourraient passer ce genre de pacte avec d'autres personnes ?

- Avec l'amour de leur vie. Avec personne d'autres !

- Oui, Remus, s'en amusa Romulus.

- Je leur déconseille vivement.

- C'est compris. »

A leur réveil, les jumeaux comprirent qu'ils ne verraient plus leur père ou alors qu'en de très rares occasions. Ils firent également la connaissance de Remus. Felix mit du temps à faire confiance à un fantôme négatif. Ce n'était pas Lovinus qui allait le protéger, mais ce fantôme qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer. Il aimait son oncle disparu, parce qu'il aimait tout le monde, mais se faire protéger par lui et avoir confiance en lui, ce serait plus difficile à accepter.

Romulus et Remus durent insister auprès de Felix et Lovinus. Les deux enfants finirent par accepter la situation.

« Je t'aime et je te protège », murmura Remus en déposant un baiser sur le front de Felix qui répéta la même chose.

Lovinus fusilla son père du regard.

« C'est la première et la dernière fois que je te le dis, tête de con.

- Bien sûr, Lovi ! »

Ils passèrent leur pacte eux aussi.

Les jumeaux se retrouvèrent seuls aux yeux de tous.

Lovinus et Felix pleurèrent beaucoup ce jour-là. Ils sentaient la présence de leur père et de leur oncle près d'eux, mais ne les voyaient pas et ne pouvaient pas leur parler.

Malgré qu'ils soient ainsi protégés par leurs aînés, ils préférèrent ne jamais se séparer.

Ce serait dommage qu'après autant de siècles de séparation, leur père et leur oncle ne puissent pas se retrouver amplement.

* * *

« Rome était à moi !, hurla Remus.

- Remus, on sait très bien comment ça s'est fini !, soupira Romulus.

- Rome était de mon côté ! Ton côté, mon côté !

- On ne va pas reprendre cette vieille dispute.

- Si ! Je suis coincé avec toi, à cause des valeurs familiales que tu leur as inculquées !

- Maintenant, la question ne se pose plus. Rome est à l'un d'eux, dit Romulus pour éloigner le sujet dangereux.

- Ah, mais lequel ? C'est important de savoir, râla Remus.

- Ce n'est pas aux Etats pontificaux ?

- On sait très bien tous les deux que nos héritiers vont réunifier l'Italie. Ils auront toujours chacun leur côté !

- Eh bien… Lovinus représente le Sud et Felix le Nord.

- Rome est au Sud ou au Nord ?

- Au milieu, Remus ! Tu le sais très bien que la ville est au milieu ! C'est pour cette raison que l'on s'est disputé !

- Ils n'auront qu'à la séparer en deux.

- C'est ce que je t'avais dit, s'énerva Romulus.

- Oui, mais maintenant j'ai un point de vue extérieur et mort sur la situation.

- Remus », soupira Romulus qui avait oublié à quel point son jumeau était soupe au lait.


	5. Chapter 5

« Espagne.

- Autriche. »

Les jumeaux de sept ans tremblaient comme des feuilles alors que les nations adultes se disputaient leurs territoires avec avidité. Ils connaissaient seulement le nom d'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Leur père Rome leur avait dit que c'était leur grand frère et qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Lovino sentait pourtant au plus profond de son être qu'il ne devait pas aller avec Antonio. C'était instinctif.

L'homme brun, répondant au nom de Roderich, avait l'air plus calme et plus posé. Bien qu'autoritaire, il inspirait confiance en tant qu'homme. En tant que nation qui pouvait inspirer confiance à une autre nation, ça revenait à que dalle.

« J'ai peur, Lovi !

- J'ai pas peur, Feli, répondit Lovino alors qu'il n'en menait pas large, lui non plus.

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur. Je suis là, dit Antonio en leur faisant un grand sourire et un signe de la main. Venez avec votre grand frère Espagne.

- Putain ! Celui-là, il me fiche la trouille avec son sourire de pervers, avoua Lovino.

- Comment ?, s'étonna Antonio alors que ses bonnes manières n'avaient jamais apeuré personne.

- Ils ont bien raison de se méfier de vous, rétorqua Roderich.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur Autriche, je me fais vraiment du souci pour ma famille en raison de vos habitudes.

- Mes habitudes vous ont plutôt ravi aux dernières nouvelles, monsieur le maso...

- Oui, peut-être, le coupa Antonio. Seulement, je ne pense pas que ce soit convenable avec des enfants dans une maison.

- Je fermerai les portes à clef… »

Les deux enfants se demandaient ce dont quoi les deux adultes parlaient. Ils n'apprendraient que bien plus tard qu'Autriche avait des tendances sadiques qu'ils proposaient à tous ses invités. Espagne n'avait pas dit non, ce bâtard.

« … Nous n'avons qu'à faire garde partagée, Antonio.

- On dirait un couple, Roderich !, en rit Antonio. Laisse-moi les enfants.

- Il n'empêche que cette solution n'a que des avantages. Nous pourrions nous concentrer davantage sur l'éducation de celui dont nous avons la charge.

- Ils ne peuvent être séparés.

- Pardon ?

- Mon père…

- Votre père ne voulait pas séparer des jumeaux. C'est tout à son honneur. Je suis sûr qu'il vous a raconté des histoires invraisemblables, digne des temps antiques, pour le justifier.

- Il n'empêche que cela ne se fait pas, essaya Antonio. Et je suis leur grand frère…

- Il faut un peu leur apprendre la vie à la dure !

- Je suis sûr qu'il bât les petits enfants, cet enculé !, cria Lovino.

- Vous ferez mieux de surveiller votre langage ou je vous donnerai une correction. Je ne suis pas un enculé, contrairement à certains.

- Si tu fais du mal à Lovino, tu vas le regretter », le menaça Felicia.

Roderich fronça ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas cet acte de rébellion de la part de la jumelle qui semblait la plus pacifiste.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, les séparer ne pourrait ne leur faire que du bien. »

Les jumeaux se prirent dans les bras. Collés l'un à l'autre, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir envie d'être séparés.

« Oh, tu es vraiment méchant avec eux. Ils vivent ensemble depuis leur naissance.

- Il faut dire que Rome ne facilite pas les choses pour couper le cordon.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre », dit Antonio.

Roderich retroussa son nez de mépris.

« Cher, Espagne, je m'occuperai de l'enfant le plus proche géographiquement de mes terres pour intervenir sur son territoire dans les meilleurs délais. N'est-ce pas équitable et juste ?

- Si, bien sûr. Mais euh…

- Très bien, nous avons un accord. »

Roderich se boucha les oreilles et attrapa la petite Felicia. Elle eut beau crier à Roderich de la ramener à son frère, il n'en fit rien puisqu'il ne l'entendait pas.

Antonio attrapa Lovino avant qu'il ne courre derrière Roderich pour que ce bâtard, qu'il allait étrangler avec son violon, lui rende sa… Son frère ?

« Attends, Felicia est une fille !

- Feliciano est un garçon, idiota !

- Mais non, voyons, Lovi d'amour !

- Appelle-moi encore comme ça et je te bousille les couilles.

- Bon, tu vas venir avec moi pour qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance !, dit Antonio en frottant son nez contre celui de Lovino.

- Tu veux dire quoi par plus ample connaissance, bâtard ?, s'énerva Lovino en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le nez.

- Ben, euh… Normal quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des siècles. Je me souviens de toi, tout bébé. Tu étais tellement mignon !

- C'est mon frangin qui est mignon !

- C'est une fille, Lovi chéri. Elle est mignonne !, dit-il avec son sourire d'idiot. Il n'y a pas que les filles qui sont mignonnes…

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Où est-il ? Je dois le rejoindre. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul. Lâche-moi, bâtard ! »

Antonio entendit un grand bruit qui ressemblait à un coup de poêle sur le crane douloureux d'un Autrichien. Des bruits de course se firent entendre. Lovino lui échappa après lui avoir mordu la main. La sale petite teigne !

Les jumeaux coururent l'un vers l'autre, se prirent dans les bras et fusillèrent Roderich, Elizabeta et Antonio du regard.

Lovino tira la langue à Antonio et Felicia dit quelque chose d'adorable.

« Je t'aime, Lovino. Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, j'en serai tellement triste. »

Elizabeta laissa échapper un cri d'émotion extrême.

« Tu ne me prendras pas mon jumeau, bâtard ! Je me battrai jusqu'à la mort.

- Ils sont trop mignons ! », s'exclama Elizabeta.

Lovino rougit, ce qui le rendit encore plus adorable. Les filles avaient le droit de dire qu'il était mignon quand il voulait défendre son frère.

« On ne peut pas les séparer, dit-elle.

- Si, on va les séparer. »

Felicia se mit à pleurnicher, alors que Lovino faisait des efforts pour ne pas la suivre.

« Vous êtes sans cœur !

- Oui, gente dame. Ces nations peu chevaleresques sont indignes de confiance pour élever des petits êtres sensibles comme nous, commença Felicia. Devenez notre maman ! »

Roderich pinça le bras d'Elizabeta avant qu'elle ne se rue sur les jumeaux.

« Il paraît que Felicia peut influencer notre jugement. Il faut les séparer. Tout de suite !

- Essayez pour voir », les défia Lovino.

Après quelques coups de poêle, un cache-cache géant dans la propriété de Roderich, un gars awesome vraiment flippant, mais très influençable pour donner des mauvaises directions, des escaliers montés et descendus dans tous les sens, des meubles et des miroirs renversés, une visite complète du manoir de Roderich dont certaines salles semblaient vraiment douteuses et pas encore fermées à clef, un tête à tête avec une famille d'écureuils, un rendez-vous avec la paille de l'écurie, des provisions piquées dans la cuisine, une tentative d'évasion, des cris, des pleurs, des larmes, des négociations avortées, le doux chant de Felicia et les belles insultes de Romano, tous les adultes finirent par ne plus trouver amusant de les poursuivre.

Heureusement, les jumeaux finirent par s'épuiser et s'endormir.

Antonio emmena Lovino dans la première calèche en partance pour l'Espagne, tandis que Roderich enfermait Felicia dans sa chambre à coucher.

Les jumeaux étaient enfin séparés.

Enfin, pas vraiment…

Antonio se réveilla sans de petit Lovino dans la calèche.


	6. Chapter 6

**Séparés d'un commun accord**

« Je n'irai pas avec ce bastardo !

- Lovino, ils vont finir par défoncer la porte de ma chambre. Vee !

- Rien à battre, je me cacherai sous le lit ! »

Feliciano ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, à part s'enfuir avec Lovino. Seulement, son tuteur lui avait dit que s'ils ne prenaient pas leurs responsabilités de nation, quelqu'un d'autre le ferait à leur place. Ils devaient représenter leurs contrées et leurs habitants, même si c'était sous la tutelle d'une autre nation.

« Je suis sûr que cela va bien se passer avec Antonio, c'est notre grand frère. Je ne connais pas du tout Roderich.

- Il n'empêche qu'il a une sale tronche.

- Vee. Il est juste souriant, Lovino.

- Tu veux être séparé de moi, c'est ça ! Idiot !

- Bien sûr que non ! Je préfèrerai mille fois venir avec toi en Espagne. Roderich est beaucoup trop strict. Antonio a l'air plus sympa, vee.

- C'est juste une apparence. En vrai… en vrai…. Je ne peux pas le blairer ce bastardo, c'est tout ! »

Feliciano scruta les expressions de son frère, cherchant à savoir pourquoi Lovino éprouvait autant d'antipathie pour Antonio.

« C'est parce qu'il a la main mise sur son territoire… »

Lovino semblait en colère et boudeur à l'évocation de ce problème.

« … Je te fais une promesse, Lovi. Un jour, nous serons réunis et indépendants, vee !

- Ensembles ?

- Ensembles.

- Tu crois que je devrais vivre avec ce bastardo ?

- Oui et un jour, tu partiras parce que tu seras fort et qu'on l'aura décidé.

- Si jamais j'ai un problème, je peux revenir te voir ?

- Bien sûr, Lovi, mais pour le chemin du retour, ce sera plus difficile. Moi aussi, je pourrais te retrouver ?

- Tu peux me déranger quand tu veux. »

Feliciano prit Lovino dans ses bras, alors que les adultes leur hurlaient d'ouvrir cette satanée porte.

Lovino avait eu tellement envie de revenir vers Feliciano qu'il s'était transporté par mégarde jusqu'à lui. C'était la première fois qu'il essayait cette capacité propre aux nations pour se rendre visite. C'était bien pratique. Il avait pourtant la sensation qu'il pouvait revenir vers son frère quel que soit l'endroit où il se trouve.

« Lovino, à trois, tu ouvres la porte !, s'énerva Antonio.

- Espagne, c'est votre cinquième compte à rebours, lui précisa Roderich.

- Si je pouvais fracasser ta porte avec ma hache, il ne m'aurait suffi que d'une fois !

- Ne détruisez pas mes biens !

- Deux, Lovino et Felicia ! »

A son grand étonnement, Lovino et Felicia ouvrirent enfin la porte.

Antonio était rouge de colère et particulièrement énervé.

« Votre cirque mérite une fessée digne de ce nom !

- Je suis contre les châtiments corporels sur les enfants, signifia Roderich.

- Oh, toi, je ne veux pas savoir quel genre de punition tu as en tête !

- Il y a pire qu'une fessée !, eurent peur les jumeaux. Papa ne nous faisait jamais de mal !

- Je n'en suis pas étonné, dit Roderich. Il était laxiste, tout comme...

- On voulait se faire nos adieux !, crièrent les enfants pour se défendre.

- Quoi ? Nous avoir fait courir toute une journée n'était pas suffisant ! Il fallait que vous discutiez en plus !, râla Antonio.

- Toi, écoutes-moi, le bâtard ! Un jour, Feli et moi, nous serons la grande nation d'Italie ! Alors, oui, il fallait qu'on discute, connard !

- Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières immédiatement !

- Je suis d'accord pour venir avec toi, crétin !

- Ah… Euh,… Bon d'accord ! »

Roderich laissa échapper un soupir désespéré.

« Tu n'as même pas compris qu'ils ont des velléités indépendantistes.

- Oh, j'ai l'habitude, dit Antonio. Je sais le gérer, ne t'inquiètes pas !

- On verra si tu sauras me gérer bastardo. Je ferai de ta vie un enfer ! »

Antonio l'attrapa par le col de la chemise et le fusilla du regard.

« On ne défie pas la grande nation d'Espagne et on ne manque pas de respect à son grand frère. »

Lovino soutint la détermination du plus âgé et décida que c'était le moment approprié pour lâcher une bombe émotionnelle.

« Tu n'es pas mon frère, bastardo ! Tu as été adopté ! Papa m'a dit qu'on était ses seuls vrais héritiers. »

Et il tira la langue à son tuteur.

« Lovi chéri, tu ne chercherai pas à me mettre en colère par hasard ? Tu n'aimerais pas voir cela, réagit Antonio en plissant les yeux.

- Ah, ouais ? J'attends de voir depuis tout à l'heure.

- Il teste vos limites.

- Je sais Roderich. Putain ! Tu fais chier !

- Il a dit des gros mots, vee ! Tu vas bien t'entendre avec lui, Lovi.

- Felicia, ce n'est pas drôle !

- C'est un garçon, bordel de merde !

- Bon, maintenant que tu es décidé à me suivre, on y va, décida Antonio. Je te punirai dans la calèche. »

* * *

Roderich les regarda s'éloigner, en s'inquiétant du devenir du petit Lovino sous la tutelle d'une nation aussi incapable de sanctions envers les enfants.

« Felicia, pour avoir fermé ta chambre à clef, tu vas me balayer les couloirs de fond en comble.

- Mais Lovi n'a pas été puni.

- Je suis certain qu'Antonio le punira aussi, dit Roderich en s'étranglant presque sous le mensonge. On ne proteste pas ou sinon j'augmente ton nombre de tâches ménagères. N'ouvres surtout pas les portes.

- Compris, Monsieur Eldestein. »

Au moins s'occupait-il de la plus polie…

Feliciano eut un petit sourire en coin, avant d'entonner un chant léger qui surprit Roderich. Le ménage fut impeccable et réalisé dans la bonne humeur, et tout ceci vite oublié. Le petit garçon, le pauvre, eut la gorge enrouée par les courants d'air et il fut soigné par Elizabeta.

* * *

Lovino n'aimait pas Antonio.

Espagne, idiota, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour le punir que de lui faire faire plusieurs tours en courant autour de leur campement de la nuit. Un truc complètement inutile et bête…

Il s'arrêta avant de dire qu'il allait se barrer, si l'autre continuait de se foutre de lui. Il n'avait pas des petites pattes ! Et oui, il courrait vite !

Les chevaux de leur calèche s'échappèrent comme par magie, et celle-ci prit accidentellement le feu durant la nuit.

On ne se moquait pas de lui impunément.

Lovino n'avait pas réfléchi au fait que le voyage serait plus long avec une étape à pied, avec un Espagnol furieux.

Au moins Antonio le portait sur son dos quand il était trop fatigué de marcher, il n'était pas si irrécupérable cet espagnol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tuteurs martyrisés**

Depuis l'arrivée de Felicia dans le manoir, Roderich pouvait constater qu'il avait de fréquents trous de mémoire dans ses journées. Ceux-ci se produisaient étrangement quand il rencontrait Felicia. Elizabeta avait confirmé. Gilbert aussi, d'un ton sérieux. Donc, c'était plus qu'un soupçon et une impression personnelle.

Comme il se doutait d'être la principale cible de la petite Italienne aux pouvoirs étranges, il avait chargé Gilbert de l'espionner à son insu. Cette activité avait eu l'air d'enchanter le Prussien et son animal de compagnie, puisqu'aucun des deux ne protesta ses directives.

Il attendait fébrilement le rapport de son allié.

Gilbert entra avec grand fracas dans sa salle de musique.

Roderich soupira juste pour la forme et s'arrêta de jouer.

« Alors, mon awesome moi a été témoin d'une scène étrange.

- Vers quinze heures de l'après-midi.

- Tout à fait ! Alors, t'es allé punir Felicia parce qu'elle n'était pas arrivé à l'heure à ta convocation.

- Je l'ai convoqué ?

- Ouais. Oh, c'est trop awesome son truc ! Je veux l'apprendre !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Gilbert ?

- Tu lui as demandé de nettoyer la salle de musique. »

Roderich regarda autour de lui, tout était parfaitement nettoyé.

« On dirait qu'elle l'a fait.

- Ouais, à sa manière, on va dire. Je trouve que tu fais une parfaite petite ménagère bien obéissante. Felicia n'a pas oublié de te mettre un tablier rose, tu étais trop mignon ! Elle est awesome, cette petite ! »

Roderich blanchit soudainement, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Comment a-t-elle fait ?

- Elle s'est mise à chanter. J'étais trop loin pour l'entendre. On dirait qu'elle charme ses victimes avec sa voix.

- J'avais entendu dire qu'elle pouvait faire des choses étranges, mais pas au point de contrôler quelqu'un…

- On dirait qu'elle sait le faire à la perfection… En plus, on oublie tout… Elle n'est pas bête. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de nations avec ce genre de capacités…

- Les celtiques.

- Pardon ?

- D'après certaines rumeurs plus ou moins fondées, les nations celtiques sont capables de réaliser des sorts.

- Je le saurais si Franny faisait ce genre de choses…

- Arthur a dit que Francis avait perdu ses capacités, suite à l'éducation de Rome Antique.

- Donc Rome a bloqué les capacités de ses enfants adoptifs, mais pas ceux de ses enfants naturels, dit à voix haute Gilbert.

- On le saurait si les nations avaient d'autres capacités particulières…

- Bien sûr, monsieur le virtuose, se moqua de lui Gilbert. Non, plus sérieusement… Je sais un truc awesome que je tiens de mon père Germania.

- Qui est ?

- Il disait que le succès de Rome résidait dans le fait qu'il n'était qu'une moitié d'homme.

- Gilbert, ceci n'est pas sérieux. C'est une plaisanterie douteuse.

- Mon père n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait plaisanter. »

Roderich plissa les yeux, cherchant à savoir si Gilbert se moquait de lui ou non. C'était toujours difficile de deviner les intentions de Gilbert.

« As-tu fait des recherches ?, essaya-t-il sur le ton de l'ironie.

- A force d'être bassiné par cette phrase, je lui ai demandé, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Et alors ?, l'interrogea Roderich s'attendant autant à une révélation qu'à la chute d'une mauvaise blague.

- Il disait que chaque personne avait deux parts en lui, l'une bénéfique, l'autre maléfique, capables de grands miracles. Apparemment, Rome aurait tué sa part maléfique, il n'en serait resté qu'une part bénéfique. C'était ce qu'il disait ! Ne me regardes pas comme ça !

- Et le rapport avec Felicia ?

- Il disait que les jumeaux étaient des parts séparés et qu'il irait bien capturer l'un des petits trésors de Rome pour s'en servir contre lui et obtenir un vassal dôté de pouvoir… Avant de se raviser…

- Pourquoi ?

- Felicia est une fille et Lovino un garçon, donc ça ne fonctionne pas. D'après lui…

- … Mais on dirait bien que ça fonctionne quand même.

- Tu as tout compris de mon raisonnement awesome !

- Il faudra alors faire très attention à Felicia.

- Ah, oui, bien sûr. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un l'utilise à mauvais escient.

- Je vais aller te l'éduquer cette petite, s'énerva Roderich. De telles capacités requièrent une parfaite maîtrise de soi. J'aurai dû garder le petit Lovino ici. Espagne est un véritable incapable.

- Lovino ne sait rien faire d'aussi extraordinaire que Felicia.

- C'est sûrement ce qu'on aimerait tous croire ! Fais une déduction awesome !

- Ah, ouais… »

Roderich passa à Gilbert des bouches-oreilles.

« Tu sais toujours lire sur les lèvres ?

- Oui.

- Cette capacité va nous servir pendant quelques temps.

- Oh, tu es vraiment trop méchant, Roderich ! On le dit à Antonio ?

- Non. Il devinera tout seul, comme un grand. »

Ses délicates oreilles protégées, Roderich se dirigea à grands pas vers la chambre de Felicia. Il toqua à la porte, n'entendit pas le « entrez », mais entra quand même.

Felicia se prit le savon de sa vie.

Roderich lui fit la morale sur ses capacités, lui expliqua qu'elle allait devoir nettoyer le manoir de fond en comble et que sa voix magnifique ne serait plus entendue sous son toit, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Felicia pleura à chaudes larmes pendant toute la durée de son calvaire et n'obtint le droit d'être entendue qu'en jurant de n'utiliser ses capacités qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité ou sur les ordres d'un adulte.

Etonnamment, Felicia tint parole.

* * *

Du côté d'Antonio, tout allait mal.

Depuis que Lovino était arrivé, ils avaient enchaîné disputes sur disputes à propos du mobilier de la maison. Apparemment, son chez lui ne plaisait pas du tout à Lovino et son caractère soi-disant idiot ne lui agréait pas non plus. L'Italien disait que de toute façon il n'essaierait pas de s'y habituer, car il partirait aussi vite que possible de cet endroit labyrinthique.

Antonio l'enferma dans sa chambre et le mit au pain dur pour mâter toute envie de rébellion. Il avait bien compris que les Italies avaient des fortes envies d'indépendance. S'il voulait garder les belles provinces de Lovino, il allait devoir se faire accepter et respecter par le petit monstre.

Il trouva le dit petit monstre avec des provisions de nourriture venues d'on ne sait où. Comment s'était-il faufilé à l'extérieur de sa chambre ? Il le gronda, lui enleva le pain de la bouche bien qu'il jugea ceci inutile, c'était pour le geste et le punit de jeux.

Antonio avait la faculté de savoir à l'oreille tout ce qu'il se passait dans son domaine. Le petit Lovino pouvait autant faire un vacarme d'enfer qu'être aussi discret qu'une souris. Donc, il aurait dû l'entendre voler dans la cuisine.

La goutte d'eau vint quand Lovino fit tomber une étagère, après une prise de bec. Sans le faire exprès, soi-disant.

Il s'énerva, lui cria dessus, Lovi lui cria dessus en retour et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en viennent à :

« Je te déteste ! Tu n'en veux qu'à mes terres !

- Je te déteste aussi. Tu m'énerves à tout casser chez moi. »

Leur relation était mal partie.

Agissant en adulte, Antonio s'excusa pour son comportement parce que l'enfant n'y était peut-être pour rien. Il lui expliqua que si cela n'avait pas été lui, cela aurait été une autre nation qui aurait pris sa tutelle. « Effectivement, il y avait un intérêt économique, Lovino ! Mais pas seulement ! J'attends des excuses ! »

Le petit garçon était loin d'être bête, il avait seulement beaucoup de mauvaise volonté. A apprendre l'espagnol notamment. Ce n'était pas sa langue natale. De toute façon, en Italie, lui et Feli parleraient Italiens et pas espagnol ou une autre langue. Pourquoi se fatiguer ?

Antonio décida donc de ne parler qu'en espagnol en présence de Lovino.

Lovino comprit très vite l'intérêt d'au moins comprendre une langue étrangère. Il savait ce que son tuteur ferait de sa journée et il pourrait ainsi l'embêter. Ce petit démon prenait un malin plaisir à se mettre dans ses pattes et en travers de son chemin, dès que ses professeurs étaient distraits.

Lovino parlait toujours en italien en s'adressant à Antonio, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il répondait à son tuteur et entretenait une véritable conversation.

Antonio était certain d'arriver à le faire parler en espagnol un jour ou l'autre.

Il s'était tapé la honte quand Belgique était venue et que Lovino l'avait poursuivie partout en chantonnant :

« Besame* ! » (*Fais-moi un baiser !)

Heureusement, Belgique trouva le comportement de Lovino adorable.

Malheureusement, Lovino ne trouva pas adorable que Bella embrasse Antonio sur la bouche, en disant qu'il ne devrait pas apprendre ce genre de choses aux enfants.

Antonio retrouva sa maison dévastée, comme si une mini-tornade s'était engouffrée à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'il était en train de tout faire pour remettre de l'ordre, Lovino, armé de sa petite balayette, lui dit :

« Je t'aime pas bastardo, il y a des courants d'air dans ta maison ! »

En toute logique, on ne pouvait pas dire décemment qu'un enfant de cet acabit avait provoqué une telle catastrophe. Et pourtant, Antonio le sentait au plus profond de son être. Les chaises renversées, les tapis arrachés et déchiquetés, les miroirs brisés, les tables avec un pied en moins, les fenêtres désaxées, la porte d'entrée tombée de son gond, c'était forcément de la faute de Lovino.

De jalousie, en plus !

Belgique était une très belle femme. Il pouvait comprendre que Lovino, malgré qu'il ait reçu une bise sur la joue, en redemande et le jalouse de celui qu'il avait reçu. Mais tout de même…

Non, c'était une tornade… Une nation ne pouvait pas faire cela… Pourtant son père l'avait mis en garde contre les jumeaux… Plusieurs fois… Il n'y avait pas cru… Antonio avait voulu les garder ensemble parce qu'ils s'équilibraient d'une certaine manière… Enfin, c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit… Que se passait-il vraiment ?

Mettant aux orties toute sa fierté, il écrivit une lettre à ce sale snob de Roderich. Monsieur l'être supérieur, je sais éduquer des enfants, tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville et je vais t'apprendre à être rude en te montrant l'exemple, tends tes fesses… Il ne lui demandait pas de l'aide, juste des nouvelles de sa sœur Felicia.

Ce salopard lui répondit que tout allait à merveille avec ce petit ange plein de bonté qu'était Felicia. Et lui, comment s'en sortait-il ?

Antonio entendit des bruits de chute dans les escaliers et il soupira de lassitude.

Il n'en pouvait plus de ce petit démon qui dévastait sa maison sous prétexte qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

* * *

Feliciano finit par s'habituer à ne plus demander aux autres de faire les choses à sa place. Roderich avait beaucoup de patience et lui expliquait que tout ce qu'il faisait. Il le faisait pour qu'elle devienne forte et courageuse.

Feliciano n'avait pas encore assez confiance pour lui dire qu'il était un garçon, la moitié de Lovino, et qu'il était une sorte d'esprit positif. Il avait peur qu'on utilise cette particularité contre lui ou contre Lovino. C'était si simple de menacer la moitié et de tenir en son pouvoir l'autre.

Le jeune Italien se sentait tout de même bien dans cette maison. Il avait beaucoup de corvée, mais également des cours dispensés par des professeurs.

Il apprenait également à chanter plus juste et à maîtriser sa voix avec Roderich, car d'après lui, c'était une arme qu'il devrait savoir utiliser quand la situation s'y prêtait. Il aimait écouter Roderich jouer et parfois chanter. Il était certain que Roderich avait une part en lui, tout comme lui. Ce devait être pour cette raison qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien.

Son tuteur était sévère, mais juste, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Un jour, le Saint Empire Romain Germanique vint leur rendre visite. Feliciano s'imaginait un adulte, fort et puissant, tenant d'une main de fer tous ses vassaux.

En fait, il ne s'agissait que d'un garçon de son âge, le petit frère de Gilbert.

Quand ils se virent pour la première fois, ils eurent une impression étrange, comme s'ils attendaient l'autre depuis de longues années.

Rouge comme une écrevisse, le Saint Empire se présenta à Felicia en bafouillant. Lud, il s'appelait.

« Je m'appelle Felicia Vargas. Je suis une fille et je représente l'Italie du Nord », chantonna-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte pour le charmer.

Roderich donna un coup de pied au sol pour la rappeler à l'ordre. Elle n'avait pas fait exprès. C'est juste qu'elle voulait tellement lui plaire qu'elle ne faisait plus attention.

« Je suis sûr que l'on va bien s'entendre, Felicia », dit Lud avec un sourire vraiment craquant.

Feliciano se demanda s'il était vraiment normal d'en pincer pour un garçon. Il était une fille aux yeux de tous, mais lui savait très bien ce qu'il était vraiment, un garçon.

Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ce fut un déchirement quand Lud dût repartir. C'était le plus bel été de sa vie, celui où il apprit le plus à se contrôler parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Lud, et il s'en suivit de nombreuses saisons à se revoir.

Lud fuyait les responsabilités de nation dès qu'il le pouvait pour le retrouver. Feliciano qui voulait reprendre son indépendance comprit qu'il devrait attendre d'être grand, fort et courageux. Tout comme Lovino.

Il écrivait fréquemment à son frère pour savoir ce qu'il devenait.

Lovino ne savait pas se contrôler. Dès qu'une émotion forte le traversait, il provoquait des dégâts dans la maison d'Antonio, s'engueulait avec cet idiota et refaisait des dommages de tristesse, de colère et de frustration.

Antonio l'avait très vite délaissé à des professeurs. Il arrivait qu'ils ne se voient pas de plusieurs semaines voire des mois. Antonio en avait assez de lui, c'était évident. Lovino l'avait entendu dire qu'il était un enfant difficile. Antonio disait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus que de le confier à des gens compétents. Il croyait qu'ils étaient en conflit de nations parce que l'un avait la main mise sur l'autre.

Lovino s'était enfui à plusieurs reprises, était vite revenu sur ses pas quand une entité voulait l'attaquer en dehors de la maison d'Antonio et était parti loin quand il ne rencontrait aucune difficulté. Il avait fait courir Antonio, mais il se sentait mal aimé.

Feliciano le rassurait en lui disant que lui, il l'aimait, et que ça ne changerait jamais.

Et Lud, alors ?

« Ce n'était pas pareil » avait répondu énigmatiquement Feliciano.

* * *

Lovino ne savait plus trop quoi faire pour attirer l'attention d'Antonio. Antonio était aimable avec lui quand ils se voyaient, mais le fuyait comme la peste. Ceci blessait Lovino qui, de rage, détruisait la première chose qui lui passait sous la main. Le lendemain, Antonio n'était plus là.

Il aurait aimé lui parler de son problème, mais il n'était pas à l'écoute.

Lovino décida donc de passer par ses professeurs. Celui qui lui enseignait le maniement des armes fit tout pour lui apprendre à se canaliser, à se concentrer et à gérer ses émotions. Seulement, quand il s'agissait de ce bâtard espagnol, ses émotions prenaient encore le pas et Antonio s'en allait en ne sentant plus chez lui.

Les gens avaient pris l'habitude de réparer après son passage.

Lovino se sentait seul, car seule une nation pouvait comprendre une autre nation.

Quand Antonio revint le voir, après plusieurs mois passés loin de lui, il se planta devant lui.

« Arrêtes de fuir, idiota !

- Je ne fuis pas. Je remplis mes obligations, répondit Antonio d'un ton las. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux que tu restes et que tu t'occupes de moi ! Tu es mon tuteur !

- Je ne peux pas.

- Je veux revoir Feli !

- Je veux, je veux, tu ne sais dire que ça…

- Si tu m'avais appris, bastardo, je saurais le dire autrement ! »

Antonio l'attrapa par le col pour le fusiller du regard.

« On dit : « Pourrais-t-on faire un voyage jusqu'en Autriche, s'il te plaît ? Ma sœur me manque, j'aimerais la revoir. »

- C'est mon frère, idiot !

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire que Felicia est une fille ?

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire que c'est un garçon ? »

Lovino tendit le bras et prit l'amulette au cou d'Antonio pour la briser. Celui-ci se mit immédiatement en colère car c'était tout ce qui lui restait de personnel venant de leur père !

« C'est mon père, pas le tien, bastardo ! »

Antonio le conduisit dans sa chambre et l'y enferma pour la nuit.

Lovino eut la peur de sa vie en entendant des bruits de sabots depuis sa chambre ainsi que des hurlements étranges.

* * *

Cornea Muta Antonia aurait pu se sentir sereine et libre, si sa partie angélique ne criait pas tous ses grands Dieux à chaque élément dévasté de leur maison. Patronus Defensor était malheureux à en crever. Le petit démon qu'ils abritaient chez eux détruisait la moindre chose qui avait le malheur de croiser son chemin, ce qui dérangeait fortement son ange, si attaché à son petit confort et à sa maison.

Cornea Muta devait donc gérer son ange en pleine crise d'hystérie et l'empêcher d'aller tuer le petit démon.

Heureusement, Patronus Defensor n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation. Même s'il connaissait l'intérieur de chaque pièce par cœur, il ne savait pas comment elles s'imbriquaient entre elles. Cornea Muta se faisait donc un plaisir de le dérouter loin de la chambre de l'enfant.

Patronus Defensor se faisait un plaisir d'ouvrir toutes les pièces en grand, armé de sa lance, puis se lamentait, changeait de cible de lamentation, revenait dans les couloirs et ainsi de suite…

« C'est un enfant ! Il ne se maîtrise pas !, finit-elle par exploser.

- Il saccage notre maison ! »

Effectivement, c'était la chose à ne pas faire à un Lares. Saccager sa maison. Dans ces cas-là, les Lares réagissaient soit en empirant les choses, soit en fuyant. C'était instinctif.

« On devrait réinvestir les lieux !, s'énerva Patronus Defensor, agitant ses belles ailes blanches qui dépassaient de son armure dorée.

- Je ne pense pas que Lovino apprécie d'être mis à l'écart.

- Evidemment, démone, tu le défends. »

Cornea Muta se souvint que son ange avait plus tendance qu'elle à défendre Lovino sur le départ.

« Je pense que tu as agis sous le coup de la colère et que tu vas regretter… »

Elle attacha ses longs cheveux bouclés avec un lacet, s'étonnant de voir son ange la regarder.

« Tu es toute nue. Il ne faut pas que Lovi te voit comme ça.

- Je suis juste naturelle.

- Je pense que tes cornes et tes sabots lui feront peur. Ah, Antonio, j'ai vu le Diable ! Elle a une queue ! Oh, mon Dieu ! »

Cornea Muta ricana, voyant un sous-entendu là où son ange ne voulait pas en mettre.

« Malheureusement, au réveil, on ne se souviendra pas que Lovino est un jeune démon qui ne se maîtrise pas.

- Il faut qu'il grandisse seul.

- Il nous en voudra, dit Patronus Defensor.

- Il nous en voudra pour la moindre chose. »

Quelques temps plus tard, Antonio prit le bateau pour le nouveau monde et ne laissa qu'une lettre d'excuse à Lovino. Il rentrerait quand il le pourrait. Le devoir l'appelait au loin pour les protéger tous les deux.

Lovino pensait qu'Antonio n'était qu'un lâche. C'était juste que parce qu'il était l'Espagne qu'il reviendrait en Espagne. Ce ne serait pas parce qu'une jeune nation l'attendait dans sa patrie. Cette maison était comme une prison. Lovino, protégé par le fantôme de son père et l'influence restante d'Antonio, ne pouvait plus en sortir. Il allait devoir devenir plus fort pour un jour pouvoir partir loin de cet endroit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour ! Je reviens du grand week-end du 15, donc je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews. Merci, ça me toujours plaisir quand je rentre.**

**Alors, niveau histoire et chronologie, je me suis heurtée à de gros dilemmes entre la mort d'HRE (1806), l'avènement de la première république d'Italie (1802) puis le premier Royaume d'Italie (1805, Francis faut se décider à la fin !), la fin de l'emprise de l'Espagne sur les territoires de Lovino (1720, eh oui, ça date...) et etc... J'ai préféré rester proche du manga et m'arranger pour louvoyer entre les dates. Je m'en excuse, l'unification de l'Italie est un gros bordel où en plus France s'en mêle.**

Lud était revenu. Seulement, il semblait très tendu. Feliciano ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ils seraient bientôt adolescents. Peut-être se posait-il des questions sur leur attachement ? Tout comme lui se demandait jusqu'à quel point il charmait son amoureux.

Peu avant de repartir, Lud lui déclara ses sentiments. Feliciano était véritablement heureux. Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose de cet ordre entre eux. Lud était tellement timide qu'il n'en disait jamais rien. Il l'embrassa tout de même.

Feliciano se dit qu'il pouvait lui dire qu'il l'aimait en réponse à son « je t'aime et je te protègerai, Italie. ». Il ne pouvait pas passer un pacte angélique avec Lud sans l'avis de Lovino.

Avant qu'il ne parte, Feli lui offrit son panty pour lui porter bonheur.

Lud ne revenait pas.

Roderich était venu lui parler, avec une bonne tasse de thé chaude, pour lui dire qu'il ne reviendrait plus.

Lud était mort.

Feliciano quitta la table sans s'excuser et en pleurant de regret.

Son chagrin était immense.

Il pleura tellement que, dans la nuit, il se transforma en sirène aux écailles dorées. Feliciano faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas revêtir cette forme. Seulement, épuisé de tristesse, il ne s'était pas contrôlé.

Il avait besoin de se mettre dans l'eau et il ne pouvait pas bouger de son lit sous cette forme. Il ne voulait pas utiliser son pouvoir pour appeler quelqu'un, mais il avait vraiment besoin d'aide.

Feliciano se mit à chanter pour appeler son tuteur à la rescousse.

Ensommeillé, Roderich passa le pas de la porte et le découvrit ainsi.

« Felicia ?

- Aide-moi, s'il-te-plaît ?, demanda Feliciano en arrêtant d'utiliser ses capacités.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ce n'est pas normal !

- Il faut que j'aille dans l'eau ! Vite ! Très vite ! »

Roderich sembla être plus alerte, il le prit dans ses bras et alla jusque dans la salle d'eau pour lui faire couler un bain froid.

Feliciano soupira d'aise en se retrouvant enfin dans son milieu naturel.

« Il faut que tu m'expliques, Felicia. »

Feliciano se tourna vers son tuteur, tout en comprenant que sous cette forme, à ses douze ans, il ne pouvait deviner son véritable sexe.

« C'est compliqué.

- Je préfère savoir ce qu'il se passe.

- J'ai toujours été une sirène et Lovino, un esprit protecteur des maisons.

- Gilbert m'a dit que vous étiez deux parts d'une même personne.

- Effectivement. Je n'aime pas être séparé de lui. On se complète.

- Donc, tu es une sirène ?

- Oui, je charme les gens avec ma voix. Tu l'as deviné tout de suite.

- Et Lovino ?

- S'il se sent bien chez quelqu'un, il entretient la maison et crée une bonne ambiance…

- Lovino ?, s'étonna Roderich.

- Si certaines conditions ne sont pas remplies, il saccage tout. Il ne se contrôle pas très bien. Ne le dis à personne, s'il te plaît !

- Pourquoi ?, demanda Roderich.

- Si nous sommes séparés, ce pourrait nous être préjudiciable. Nous ne sommes pas encore assez indépendants l'un de l'autre. Nous sommes vulnérables. Surtout Lovino qui est tout seul maintenant… D'une certaine manière, tu veilles sur moi, mais Lovino n'a plus Antonio.

- Je comprends. Est-ce que vous pourrez un jour vous en sortir seul ?

- J'espère. Notre père y arrivait bien.

- D'accord. Quand est-ce que tu reprendras ta forme normale ?

- Cela peut prendre au maximum deux jours… Oh, Lovino doit lui aussi être transformé… J'espère qu'il n'aura pas d'ennuis… »

A ce moment précis, Lovino vint jusqu'à lui. Il avait l'air boudeur dans son apparence d'origine. Roderich bougea ses lunettes pour contrôler sa vue. Lovino ressemblait à une pelote de laine géante toute noire d'où sortait sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, putain, Feli ? »

Feliciano eut immédiatement les larmes aux yeux, avant de lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Lovino le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler.

« Il faut qu'il oublie, Feli, marmonna Lovino.

- Non, Felicia !

- Je suis désolé, Roderich ! »

Feliciano se mit à chanter pour effacer la mémoire de Roderich et lui permettre de rejoindre sa chambre.

« On devient indépendants, ensembles ?, demanda Lovino.

- Dès qu'une occasion se présente… J'aurai tellement aimé que tu rencontres Lud, toi aussi. Je suis sûr que c'était notre grand amour.

- Papa nous a dit que ce ne serait pas très sain de se partager le même amour.

- Maintenant, la question ne se posera plus jamais », pleura Feliciano.

Lovino se sentit également triste. Il était encore assez lié à Feliciano et à ce qu'il ressentait. Oui, il aurait aimé rencontrer Lud, même s'il lui avait volé le cœur de son jumeau et peut-être également le sien sans le savoir.

* * *

Le lendemain, la maisonnée s'étonna de voir Lovino venir petit-déjeuner avec eux. Le jeune Italien marmonna un truc comme quoi Feli était trop sentimentale et avait eu besoin de lui. Par contre, il aimerait bien apprendre à revenir chez Antonio. Il devait entretenir sa maison et son pays en attendant son retour. Feli eut un petit sourire en coin avec lui. Ouais, Lovino pêchait des informations dans le royaume d'Espagne et intriguait pour l'unification de l'Italie sous couvert de représenter Antonio. Où était le mal ? Il n'était pas là, l'idiota !

Gilbert voulut bien lui apprendre et l'accompagner dans la manœuvre difficile.

Lovino revint avec Gilbert aux bottes. Au moins, maintenant savait-il revenir dans des endroits connus et rendre visite à des nations qu'il connaissait.

« Mais en fait, tu entretiens bien la baraque ! Awesome ! Antonio me disait que tu cassais tout !

- Parce qu'il m'énervait, ce bastardo !

- Ok. Tu préfères qu'il ne soit pas là.

- Evidemment, connard.

- Tu ne te sens pas seul, petit bonhomme ? »

Lovino rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de crier :

« J'ai de quoi m'occuper, maintenant que ce salopard m'a laissé les rênes de l'Espagne, en plus de mon royaume de Sardaigne. Je préfèrerai être chez moi, du con !

- Ah… C'est une marque de confiance awesome, tu sais. »

Lovino fit la moue, réfléchissant.

« Ouais, peut-être… N'empêches, on ne laisse pas un gosse nation seul pour aller à l'autre bout de la planète.

- J'aurais dû y aller, moi aussi. J'ai préféré m'occuper de Lud… Je ne le regrette pas personnellement, mais en tant que nation, c'était une erreur. Les pays européens qui l'ont fait se sont enrichis.

- Génial, il va chercher le fric ailleurs pendant que je trime, gratis, dans sa baraque.

- Il voulait t'assurer une place awesome, je dirais ! Si tu as ton Royaume, c'est un peu grâce à lui !

- Grâce à sa stupidité affolante, tu veux dire ! Il a de la chance que je sois sympa avec lui ! Trop bon, trop con !"

Ouais, il aurait pu démanteler l'Espagne de fond en comble ! Seulement, Lovino en aurait eu des remords ! De plus, il n'était pas un assassin de nations ! Et puis, sa situation exceptionnelle pourrait encore lui servir pour chasser l'Autrichien de chez Feliciano.

" Un jour, il m'a dit que tu étais intelligent et compétent.

- Pourquoi il ne me dit pas les compliments en face, cet idiota ?, râla Lovino.

- Parce que ça te ferait trop plaisir !, se moqua de lui Gilbert.

- Jamais de la vie ! Maintenant, barres-toi, je dois nourrir les canassons !

- Je veux voir ce que tu as fait de la maison de mon meilleur ami, petite teigne. »

Lovino lui fit faire le tour du domaine. Il avait arrangé les dégâts qu'il avait provoqué plus jeune. Tout brillait, sentait le propre et la rénovation. Lovino avait décoré à sa convenance, gardant certains objets ou tableaux de valeurs appartenant à Antonio. La maison semblait revivre et retrouver une âme. Lovino le fit passer par les jardins également bien entretenus. Il avait embauché des jardiniers et vendait la production maraichère.

Il lui montra aussi l'écurie qu'il avait faite construire en annexe et les terrains réservés à l'équitation. Lovino avait l'air d'avoir une passion pour les chevaux. Il ne montait pas encore sur certains d'entre eux, mais il s'occupait d'eux avec des maîtres et il avait ouvert la propriété pour des cours dispensés aux nobles espagnols.

L'italien tenait ainsi une petite activité florissante qui lui servait d'oreilles chez la noblesse espagnole.

Gilbert se dit que Lovino ne se sentait vraiment bien qu'avec une grande liberté d'action et était tout à fait prêt pour rester une nation indépendante. Il avait bien compris que Lovino tirait bien son épingle du jeu en absence d'Antonio.

« Tu as bien grandi, petit.

- Ouais et c'est pas grâce à l'autre bastardo !

- Oui, si tu le dis. Il savait peut-être qu'il devait te laisser faire tes propres expériences awesome et il savait sûrement qu'il pouvait te laisser sans danger. La capitale vient bien te voir souvent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mouais…

- Elle ne viendrait pas aussi souvent, si Antonio ne lui avait pas demandé. Alors, ne lui en veut pas… Il fait son devoir awesome de nation.

- Quand est-ce qu'il revient ? Dans ses lettres, il ne le dit jamais.

- Je ne sais pas, moi non plus. J'aimerai bien le revoir aussi et faire une grande fête !

- Je les connais vos grandes fêtes d'ivrognes pervers !

- Lovino, si tu pouvais être aussi agréable que le domaine, ce serait un net progrès !

- Je ne changerai pas de caractère pour tes beaux yeux ! »

Gilbert finit par laisser Lovino s'occuper de la maison de son meilleur ami. L'enfant semblait heureux, même si le manque d'un adulte se faisait sentir de temps à autre. Lovino était une nation et il connaissait la solitude associée.

* * *

Le Républiqe d'Italie venait de se créer.

Lovino décida donc de rejoindre Feliciano chez Roderich pour le délivrer de ce manoir.

Tous les deux s'enfuirent du manoir Autrichien. Feliciano avait tenu à laisser une lettre à son tuteur, le remerciant de s'être occupé de lui et lui expliquant qu'il allait rejoindre son pays.

Quand ils franchirent la frontière, ils se sentirent tellement bien qu'ils hurlèrent de joie. Ils retrouvaient enfin leurs terres et le sentiment d'être enfin à leur place. Ils furent très vite acceptés par leur population comme leurs représentants. Feliciano cachait encore qu'il était garçon, car il était primordial pour eux de ne pas se faire attaquer par des nations furieuses.

La République d'Italie était lié à l'Empire Français, car c'était grâce à l'intervention de la France que l'Italie s'était réunie. Ils reçurent la visite de leur frère Francis.

« Ah, toi, t'es revenu de là-bas, attaqua de suite Lovino.

- Oui, mais j'y retournerai dès que je pourrais. J'ai deux grands fistons qui m'attendent dans le nouveau monde.

- Félicitations, lui dit Feliciano en lui secouant la main. Ils sont comment, nos cousins américains ? On pourra les voir un jour ? Vee !

- Je crains que ce ne soit difficile. Ils se débrouillent. L'un d'eux est déjà indépendant. Je pense tout de même faire le voyage assez souvent grâce à mes facultés.

- Tu es plus responsable que l'autre bastardo, râla Lovino.

- Ah, Antonio… Il s'occupe de nations en Amérique…

- Quoi ? »

Lovino lança tout un tas d'insultes concernant Antonio.

« Il reviendra quand ces nations sauront se débrouiller seules, Lovino !

- Je le déteste ! Il m'a laissé seul pour s'occuper de ces nations !

- Ne me dis pas que tu fais une crise de jalousie !

- C'est le pire des tuteurs sur Terre.

- Je pense surtout qu'il était encore jeune et qu'il ne savait pas comment t'élever, dit Francis pour défendre Antonio. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre, Lovino.

- Et si on prenait un bon repas ! Nous discuterons de tes enfants et nous éviterons les sujets qui fâchent », dit immédiatement Feliciano.

Francis comprit très vite qu'il devait éviter le sujet brûlant qu'était le comportement d'Antonio envers Lovino. Heureusement, Felicia savait orienter la conversation dès qu'ils s'approchaient trop de ce que faisait Antonio dans le nouveau monde.

* * *

« Tu n'as pas l'impression de grandir à grande vitesse, lui dit une fois Feliciano.

- Je change de vêtements tout le temps ! Ils rétrécissent, ces saloperies !

- Je crois plutôt qu'on grandit, Lovino ! », en rit Feliciano.

Lovino regarda alors Feliciano. Ils avaient tellement été occupés par l'organisation de leur Royaume et par sa gestion qu'ils n'avaient pas véritablement fait attention à leur poussée de croissance.

« On a quel âge, maintenant ?, se demanda Lovino.

- Je dirais quatorze-quinze ans !

- On va finir par remarquer que tu es un garçon, dit Lovino, extrêmement gêné.

- Je suis une fille avec peu de poitrine, s'en moqua Feliciano.

- Et les épaules de plus en plus carrées, le corps en V et bientôt ta voix va muer.

- Je suis mal foutue, c'est tout !

- Imbécile ! Tu es joli garçon !

- Complimentes-toi aussi au passage », le titilla Feliciano.

Un moment de gêne les prit avant que Lovino relance la conversation.

« On devra bientôt arrêter cette comédie.

- En étant réunis, on pourrait. Seulement, est-ce que cela va durer ? On tient parce que nous sommes les alliés de France, mais l'Empire de France est en train de perdre en Europe.

- Un jour, on n'aura pas besoin d'un allié puissant pour exister en tant que nation et on pourra se débrouiller seuls », ronchonna Lovino.

Lovino et Feliciano avait profité autant que possible de ce temps d'indépendance pour apprendre à se protéger des autres sans l'aide de l'autre. Sous l'influence des croyances de leur pays, Felicia se transforma en ange choriste et Lovino en démon tapageur. Il était tellement plus facile d'influencer leur monde avec ces apparences. La venue d'un ange ou l'intervention d'un démon dans un pays aussi croyant pouvait faire des miracles sur le plan politique.

Feliciano ne craignait plus d'utiliser sa voix sur les autres nations ou sur des êtres humains pour se préserver et Lovino apprit à contrôler ses émotions pour s'en servir aux moments importuns et faire fuir les personnes qui le menaçaient.

L'Empire Français chuta entraînant avec lui la chute du Royaume d'Italie qui se désagrégea.

* * *

Feliciano revint en Autriche. Roderich ne lui reprocha pas d'être parti en voleur.

Lovino revint s'établir en Sardaigne et venait régulièrement en Espagne. Antonio devait revenir dans six mois. Lovino soupira et restaura le domaine qu'il avait délaissé quelques temps.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir ! Alors, il faut savoir que j'ai fini ce chapitre comme ça, parce que ça faisait un tout intéressant. Seulement dans le prochain chapitre, je reviendrai à un entre-deux. On pourra dire que c'est un flash-back.**

Antonio craignait de revenir en Espagne. Seulement, il ne pouvait fuir plus longtemps son pays et surtout son domicile.

Il avait appris de Francis que Lovino et Felicia avaient fait une tentative d'indépendance avec son aval. Francis devrait se mêler de ce qui le regarde, c'était forcément une manœuvre retorse pour le fragiliser alors qu'il était au loin.

Il traîna sur le chemin du retour.

Il n'avait pas envie de revoir Lovino. D'après ses amis, l'Italien avait grandi en son absence et il avait toujours aussi mauvais caractère, sauf quand il s'adressait à sa jumelle.

Antonio fut grandement étonné des changements dans son domaine. Il était certes évident qu'après deux siècles d'absence sa maison ne soit plus la même. Il y avait beaucoup d'activités dans les jardins qui avaient été transformés en terrains agricoles. Une piste d'écurie avait été mise en place et un jeune homme montait un cheval noir dans celle-ci et franchissait des obstacles.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment autant d'activités dans son lieu de refuge, mais il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire après l'avoir abandonné aux mauvais soins de Lovino.

Curieux, Antonio s'approcha de la piste équestre.

Le jeune homme devait avoir seize ans tout au plus. Il avait un corps mince, mais athlétique. Plutôt bien foutu de son avis, mais trop jeune pour l'intéresser. Dommage, les cavaliere étaient plutôt tactiles. Antonio profita du spectacle. Il était rare de voir un cavalier assez doué pour faire autant de choses à un cheval sans qu'il rechigne.

Quand Antonio eut l'impression qu'il eut fini de s'entraîner, il le héla.

Le cavalier s'approcha de lui. Il avait de très beaux yeux qui lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un.

« Bonjour. Qui êtes-vous ? Le domaine n'est pas ouvert au public aujourd'hui, nous attendons quelqu'un d'important. J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas mal renseigné.

- Ah, bonjour ! Je cherche Lovino Vargas. Sûrement votre maître…

- Je vous ai demandé qui vous étiez, pas qui vous cherchiez à rencontrer. Êtes-vous envoyé par le gouvernement espagnol ?

- Ah, en quelque sorte… Je suis Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

- Je ne t'avais pas reconnu, bastardo », soupira le cavalier.

Il enleva son casque et Antonio put reconnaître à son boucle de cheveux si caractéristique Lovino. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait grandi et changé !

« Le salon est toujours à la même place. Attends-moi là-bas. Je ramène Esperanza à son boxe et je me change. »

Déboussolé d'avoir échangé des mots en espagnol avec Lovino, Antonio se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa maison. Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir son chez soi. Il était surpris, avait perdu ses repères, mais ne pouvait nier que l'endroit était bien entretenu, vivant et dégageait une bonne ambiance.

Lovino ne fut pas très accueillant. Il fit le strict minimum pour le mettre à l'aise, échangea quelques mots avec lui, mais il était clair et net qu'il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas s'énerver contre lui. Antonio lui avait apporté un cadeau pour se faire pardonner et pour le remercier de s'être occupé de sa maison. Lovino ne jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil au collier en or avec ses initiales dessus.

Antonio comprit ensuite en discutant avec le jeune homme que le jardinage l'intéressait autant que l'équitation.

« J'ai des plants de plantes extraordinaires ! On pourrait les planter. Tu verras, tu n'auras jamais goûté de telles choses ! »

Lovino sembla alors beaucoup plus intéressé par ses expéditions et la conversation fut plus aisée.

Antonio, qui avait fui sa maison parce qu'il ne la reconnaissait plus, avait l'impression de la retrouver, peut-être différente de ses souvenirs, mais de nouveau comme son point de chute.

En côtoyant Lovino, il put plus facilement s'entendre avec lui que lorsqu'il était enfant. Il était moins buté, il lui en voulait toujours, mais mettait de l'eau dans son vin. Antonio savait que c'était une entente factice, Lovino était toujours en colère contre lui pour l'avoir abandonné et recherchait à lui soutirer des informations. Lovino était enfin une nation digne de ce nom et Antonio n'avait aucun remords à enclencher des manœuvres courtoises avec l'Italien en vue d'échanges diplomatiques dans le futur, malgré les rancunes qui les liaient.

Antonio comprit très vite que Lovino ne pensait pas s'attarder en Espagne, avait en tête de rejoindre son royaume et de tenter une nouvelle réunification avec Felicia.

D'habitude, une nation voulait son indépendance pour elle-même dans un sursaut égoïste, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas des deux Italies. Les jumeaux voulaient représenter le même pays, ensembles. Etrange bête que les deux Italiens.

Antonio profita qu'ils avaient passés une bonne journée bien fatigante aux champs pour aborder le sujet difficile. Ils venaient de manger, Lovino était repus et légèrement endormi :

« Es-tu sûr que représenter le même pays que Feli soit une bonne idée ?

- Moui… Je m'entends très bien avec Feli.

- Il se pourrait que l'un de vous prenne le dessus sur l'autre », dit Antonio avec prudence.

Lovino le regarda avec de la colère qui démarrait au quart de tour.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Et merde ! C'est ma décision et celle de Feli ! Tu dis ça parce que tu aimerais me garder pour toi, prisonnier en Espagne, bastardo !

- Tu n'es pas prisonnier Lovi ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux ! Tu es libre, maintenant ! Je préfère t'avertir du danger que votre association représente !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Rome nous a mis en garde, très jeunes ! Lui au moins était concerné par notre avenir ! T'es pas mon frère, t'es pas mon tuteur, t'es rien pour moi, connard !

- Je t'ai hébergé, j'ai payé tes frais d'étude, j'ai dû engager du personnel pour s'occuper de toi parce que tu étais infernal, c'est mon argent que tu as dépensé pour le domaine ! Je me suis occupé comme j'ai pu de toi !

- Je me suis occupé de ton pays à même pas dix ans, j'ai rénové ta maison et j'ai renfloué tes caisses personnelles, idiota ! C'était bien, voyage –voyage à l'autre bout de la planète ?

- Je faisais mon travail ! Et l'or que j'ai récolté a surtout servi à entretenir tes terres Italiennes et a finalement été utile pour ton indépendance !

- Parce que j'ai demandé à tes dirigeants de faire un geste pour les miens, pendant que t'étais pas là pour voir mes manœuvres contre toi !

- Très bien, on est quittes maintenant, sale petit vicieux !

- Dans tes rêves, connard ! »

Lovino se leva et brisa la table du salon. Antonio fut étonné de sa force, mais surtout en colère de constater que Lovino pouvait provoquer facilement et volontairement des catastrophes chez lui. Lovino semblait gêné et au bord des larmes.

Antonio se leva, dépité, se demandant si un jour il pourrait retrouver sa maison, son refuge de nation. Il avait hâte que Lovino s'en aille reconquérir l'Italie avec Felicia. Il allait partir dans sa résidence à Madrid quand Lovino le retint par le bras.

« Je suis désolé, dit Lovino. Je ne peux m'en empêcher quand je suis très en colère. Je perds mes moyens, je fais tout pour me contrôler, je n'y arrive pas toujours. Je suis désolé. Je la ferai remplacer dès demain. Ne pars pas. »

Antonio pouvait entendre que la voix de Lovino tremblait tout comme sa main qui le retenait.

« Je ne partirai pas, dit-il finalement en soupirant et en comprenant que Lovino était encore jeune et inexpérimenté pour une telle force. Je suis désolé d'avoir pris peur et d'avoir fui quand tu étais enfant. Bonne nuit ! Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit. »

Le lendemain, Antonio alla chercher des morceaux de bois aux aurores et il revint pour le petit déjeuner. Lovino avait l'air d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit.

« Hé, Lovi ! Regardes ! »

Lovino avait une bouille adorable le matin. Il n'était pas encore très réveillé. Antonio cassa un bâton en deux.

« Quand tu es en colère, casses-en un en deux, tu verras, ça ira mieux après et c'est moins cher en réparation. C'est magique. »

Lovino lui fit un petit sourire, avant de prendre l'une des branches fines qu'il lui tendait.

« J'essaierai la prochaine fois que tu me mets en rogne, bastardo ! Et je serai avec Feli ou rien du tout !

- D'accord.

- On fera attention ! On sait ce que l'on fait !

- Bien sûr, Lovi !

- Arrêtes d'être d'accord avec moi, idiota !

- D'accord ! »

Lovino brisa le bâton qu'il avait dans les mains, fit un regard noir à Antonio qui attendait un nouveau bris ou un verdict favorable à sa méthode. L'Italien avait l'air vraiment en colère.

« En fait, ça marche ton truc !

- Tu t'es foutu de moi !

- Casses un bâton, tu verras, c'est magique, bastardo ! »

Antonio ne put s'empêcher de rire avec Lovino. Ils prirent le repas du matin ensemble en discutant de manière plus légère que d'habitude. Puis, ils abordèrent le sujet qui tenait tant à cœur à Lovino.

« Je me casse après avoir bouffé ! Je vais gérer mon royaume et, ce soir, je vais aller t'emmerder l'autrichien avec une guitare sous ses fenêtres et je vais encore demander à Feli de s'enfuir avec moi… »

Antonio se dit alors qu'il avait de la chance que Lovino l'ait à la bonne en ce moment.

« … Je vais te faire un de ces tapages nocturnes. Il va s'en souvenir, Roderich. En plus, il a les oreilles sensibles…

- Je sais, dit Antonio. Es-tu vraiment obligé de te le mettre à dos ?

- Je l'ai déjà à dos ! Il retint prisonnier Feli et nous empêche d'être réunis sous le même drapeau !

- Prisonnière, Lovino !

- Ouais, si tu veux…

- C'est quand même bizarre… »

Antonio s'arrêta avant d'aborder le sujet étrange qu'était le sexe véritable de Felicia.

« Bon, va secourir ta princesse en détresse ! Je prends les choses en main.

- Tu me devras cette faveur au centuple !

- C'est que tu as le sens des affaires. On avait dit qu'on était quittes », sourit Antonio.

Avec ses autres interlocuteurs, son sourire permettait de faire passer n'importe quoi, mais avec Lovino, c'était une autre paire de manche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, bastardo !

- Prends un bâton, Lovi !

- Je le casse et je me casse, avant qu'on s'engueule à nouveau !

- Au revoir, Lovi chéri !

- Dans tes rêves, connard !

- Si tu veux revenir cajoler tes chevaux, il n'y a aucun souci.

- Faudrait pas te les laisser, tu serais capable de les laisser s'échapper, marmonna Lovino sur le pas de la porte. Je reviens en fin de semaine et pas pour toi !

- J'ai compris, Lovi ! »

* * *

Roderich avait su au moment même où il avait vu Lovino que ce serait l'Italien le plus terrible des deux. L'avoir collé à Espagne avait été une riche idée. Seulement, Antonio avait été laxiste au point de donner sa pleine liberté d'action à Lovino et Lovino n'avait qu'un seul grand désir dans la vie, s'unir à sa sœur pour former un pays fort et prospère, alors qu'il avait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait pour lui tout seul.

Roderich trouvait que c'était très louche de la part de deux nations de vouloir diriger le même pays. Une nation voulait sa nation, pas une moitié de nation. De son point de vue, seules deux nations très amoureuses, comme lui et Elizabeta, pourraient en arriver à cette extrémité. Il avait donc une trouille monstre de ce que cette union italienne pouvait vouloir dire aux yeux des jumeaux.

Ils étaient en pleine adolescence. Ils avaient cette envie depuis l'enfance. Il fallait à tout prix les empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit ensemble. C'était peut-être une envie innocente et bizarre de jumeaux, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Seulement, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

Roderich avait donc barricadé Felicia dans sa chambre alors que son frère, peut-être amoureux d'elle, lui contait fleurette et indépendance sous la fenêtre.

Il n'aurait jamais cru être confronté à de l'inceste italien sous son toit.

« Feli ! Je suis là ! Sautes dans mes bras ! Et allons faire la révolution ! J'ai un cheval ! Nous galoperons dans la nuit, armes au poing, pour réveiller notre peuple et chasser les autrichiens de chez nous ! »

Roderich avait envie de lui dire de se barrer chez lui et de le laisser dormir en paix. Seulement, une fois qu'il se serait montré, Lovino l'abreuverait d'insultes sans qu'il ne puisse répliquer à sa verve.

« Je t'ai composé une chanson ! »

Oh, non, pas ça ! Lovino s'améliorait de nuit en nuit à la guitare, mais ne maîtrisait pas encore l'art délicat de la musique.

« C'est le moment, Feliciano ! »

De plus, il pensait que sa sœur était un garçon !

Roderich entendit un grand bruit provenant de chez lui ! Il alla à la fenêtre pour voir Felicia faire le mur !

« Felicia, reviens ici ! Lovino n'a pas des intentions pures en t'emmenant dans les bois !

- Je sais, dit-elle avec toute l'innocence du monde.

- Reviens, Felicia. Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes ! »

Roderich descendit les marches en quatrième vitesse, mais ne put les rattraper. Ils étaient déjà au loin. Lui stressait, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, à ce qu'il pourrait arriver entre eux. Ils les avaient bien vus leurs petits regards en coin. Il ne se trompait jamais sur ce genre de chose.

Il ravala sa fierté et alla voir Antonio. A sa connaissance, il était le seul à pouvoir raisonner Lovino ou à l'occuper assez longtemps pour l'aider à récupérer Felicia.

Quand Roderich expliqua la situation à Antonio avec les mots d'usage pour faire passer son inquiétude profonde, Antonio se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

« Je ne me moque pas de toi, Antonio. La situation est critique.

- Je pensais plutôt qu'ils auraient des problèmes à se partager le territoire et toi, tu dis, qu'ils veulent partager le même lit.

- Exactement, ce n'est pas convenable.

- D'où tu tiens l'info ? C'est Feli adorée qui te l'a dit !

- Tu n'as jamais entendu Lovino sous tes fenêtres. Il est en plein romantisme.

- Mais, c'est sa sœur ! Tu vois des sous-entendus là où il n'y en a pas !

- Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que l'un d'eux nous en aurait parlé ?

- Enfin, ce n'est pas comme un couple d'adolescents qui a fugué !

- Si, dit Roderich.

- Oh, ils t'ont filé sous le nez ! Trop marrant !

- Antonio, un peu de sérieux !

- J'essaie d'en avoir, mais tu ne m'aides pas depuis le début. Je parlerai à Lovino à la fin de la semaine…

- Ce sera certainement trop tard !

- Je ne peux pas m'imposer chez lui. Il n'a peut-être pas de bâton sous la main… »

Roderich lui lança un regard torve. L'Autrichien, pratiquant le sadomasochisme et connaissant le goût d'Antonio pour se faire fouetter par le passé, eut comme un doute sur la relation entre Lovino et Antonio.

« … je crois que tu n'as pas assez dormi. Tu vois le mal partout, dit Antonio en lui proposant une chambre.

- Je ne vais pas dormir. Je suis trop inquiet.

- D'accord, dit avec emphase Antonio. C'est le moment pour moi de me faire engueuler. »

Effectivement, il le fut par Lovino quand il rejoignit le campement de l'Italien et de sa sœur.

« On fait la révolution ! Ne t'en mêles pas ! Retournes dans ton lit, le vioc !

- Je suis désolé, Antonio. Lovino est sur les nerfs, dit Felicia pour les apaiser.

- Roderich se fait du souci pour vous. Pour qu'il aille me voir pour que j'intervienne, c'est qu'il se fait beaucoup de soucis.

- Tout va bien, lui dit Felicia. Je suis avec Lovi chéri. »

Et là, Feli eut un de ces regards langoureux envers Lovino. Antonio se frotta les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

« Oui, bien sûr… C'est justement le problème… Si on vous a séparé jeunes, c'étaient pour d'excellentes raisons que je ne citerai pas pour votre bien à tous les deux.

- S'il y a un foutu problème, dis-le nous en face au lieu de tourner autour du pot, sinon je vais devoir massacrer cet arbre à la hache, bastardo !

- Vous êtes très proches… trop proches ! »

Les deux Italies lui firent les yeux ronds, ne comprenant apparemment pas où il voulait en venir. Tant mieux, fausse alerte. Cet Autrichien venait de le tourner en ridicule bien comme il faut.

« Espèce de pervers !, se mit soudainement à hurler Lovino, la lumière se faisant dans son esprit.

- Ah, non !, se défendit Antonio. C'est Roderich, le pervers !

- Tu n'es pas mieux, tu l'as cru !

- Qu'a-t-il cru ?, demanda innocemment Felicia.

- Rien, Feli ! Ne l'écoutes pas ! Penses à notre indépendance ! Réfléchis à un plan pendant que je chasse cet intrus !

- Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi pour Roderich !

- Dis-lui que c'est un pervers et qu'on va lui botter le cul, bastardo !

- D'accord ! Je vous laisse faire la révolution ! Ne vous blessez pas, les enfants !

- Retournes en Espagne ! Desuite ! »

Ils ne firent la révolution que pendant un an, mais ils recommencèrent dix ans plus tard, formant le Royaume d'Italie en 1861.

La Vénétie de Feliciano n'était pourtant toujours pas libérée. En 1866, Feliciano signa un pacte avec Prusse pour annexer la Vénétie à l'Italie, ce qui lui vaut le surnom du Vénitien. Il avait fallu un intermédiaire, mais ils avaient réussis à réunir presque tous leurs territoires.

Lovino insista pour obtenir Rome et en faire leur capitale en 1870, ce qui lui vaut le surnom du Romain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour ! Alors, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre. Antonio, idiota, n'a pas été du tout coopératif, mais bon, c'est pas grave, c'était pareil du côté de Lovino.**

Antonio écoutait le prêtre déblatérer sur le bien et le mal depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Il avait été obligé de le recevoir dans sa maison. Bien qu'il passe par des périodes de grandes croyances, il avait assez des sermons qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de les avoir entendu pendant des siècles.

Oui. Cette jeune femme était une noble promise à un grand seigneur, et même si elle avait été roturière, il n'y avait aucune raison pour lui faire des avances aussi ouvertes.

Ah, ce prêtre ne savait rien des véritables avances.

Antonio préférait grandement se disputer avec Lovino. Malgré qu'il fomente une nouvelle révolution en Italie, Lovino passait de temps à autre pour voir s'il était encore vivant.

L'espagnol se doutait que l'Italien cherchait à entretenir de bonnes relations avec l'un de ses plus proches voisins, ce qui pourrait peut-être un jour lui être d'une aide précieuse pour délivrer Felicia des griffes impitoyables de Roderich.

Lovino n'en démordait pas, il voulait ne faire qu'un seul pays avec Felicia, ce que Roderich trouvait toujours aussi douteux.

L'Italien vint sur ces entre-faits, s'étonnant de voir un prêtre chez Antonio.

« Hé, je voudrais te parler, bastardo !, dit-il sans se soucier de choquer qui que ce soit.

- Comment pouvez-vous le laisser vous insulter ?

- C'est un proche ! C'est une marque d'affection chez lui !, répondit vite Antonio.

- Il n'y a rien d'affectif entre nous, idiota !, râla Lovino en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes chez nous ?

- Chez vous ?, s'étonna le prêtre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, dit immédiatement Antonio qui était connu pour ses conquêtes autant féminines que masculines.

- C'est l'œuvre du démon ! Un jeune homme, n'avez-vous pas honte !

- Mais, je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien entre nous ! »

Le prêtre prit de l'eau bénite et arrosa la tête de Lovino. Lovino se débattit et se mit à crier alors que de la fumée s'échappait de son corps.

« Il faut le brûler ! C'est un vil démon tentateur !

- Dehors de chez moi ! Tout de suite !, hurla Antonio, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Lovino était tombé à terre après le geste du prêtre.

- Il n'en est pas question ! »

Antonio savait que la brutalité n'était pas une solution très catholique envers un homme d'église, mais il la jugea très appropriée et raccompagna manu militari l'homme dehors, avant qu'il ne blesse plus Lovino.

En revenant à l'intérieur, plus aucun signe de l'Italien.

Ok. Lovino ne pouvait être allé que dans un seul endroit. Auprès de Felicia.

* * *

Feliciano prit contre lui son jumeau pour soulager sa douleur. Etant un démon, tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec l'exorcisme lui faisait du mal. Lovino pleurait et Feliciano ne pouvait que le bercer de sa voix pour le calmer.

Leurs ailes, blanches pour Feliciano et noires pour Lovino, s'étaient déployées. Feliciano ne portait plus qu'une légère tunique blanche qui ne laissait pas de place pour imaginer un autre sexe que le sien véritable. Ce n'était pas mieux pour Lovino.

Ils n'étaient pas montrables.

Feliciano entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, alors qu'il était toujours en train de soigner Lovino avec ses pouvoirs.

On frappa à la porte.

« Felicia, je sais que Lovino est là, dit Roderich.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

C'était la voix d'Antonio. Feliciano se sentit en colère, c'était forcément de sa faute, s'il était ici.

Lovino s'endormit quand ses blessures furent guéries.

N'ayant plus peur que son secret soit dévoilé, Feliciano ouvrit la porte en grand.

« Que lui as-tu fait ?, hurla Feliciano.

- Enfin, Feli… Euh… Feli ! C'est quoi cette tenue ? Et ces ailes !, cria Antonio de surprise.

- Qu'as-tu fait à ma part démoniaque ?, siffla Feliciano en sortant un poignard.

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est un prêtre qui était chez moi ! Calme-toi Feli ! Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à… euh ! Ranges ton arme !

- Pas question ! Tout a toujours été de ta faute !

- Feli, tu es plus agréable sans tes ailes d'ange ! »

Roderich s'interposa entre eux, demandant immédiatement des explications.

« Lovino est gravement blessé ! Et il revient de chez Antonio !

- Le prêtre lui a jeté de l'eau bénite à la figure. Je n'y suis pour rien !

- Et pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?

- D'après ce prêtre, je suis un être de petite vertu qui dévergonde des jeunes hommes et il a voulu purifier Lovino. »

Feliciano grimaça ostensiblement.

« Avait-il de bonnes raisons d'y croire ? »

Antonio eut la nette impression que Feliciano était à la fois jaloux et protecteur.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Baisses ce couteau ! Et dis-moi… Tu ne fais pas très humain dans cette tenue et encore moins femme !

- Je suis un homme ! »

Roderich pâlit à une vitesse impressionnante alors qu'Antonio se moquait de lui.

« Tu vas être la risée de tous !

- Je vais tuer Elizabeta et je l'enterrerai avec sa poêle, marmonna l'Autrichien.

- Mais pourquoi Feli ?

- Parce que je suis un ange et Lovi un démon. Si on avait su qu'on était de vrais jumeaux, nous aurions été la cible de nombreuses attaques. C'est papa Rome qui a décidé que je ferai la fille.

- Ah, oui… Je savais que mon père adoptif était un véritable tordu, mais pas à ce point.

- Maintenant vous le savez, donc, ce n'est plus la peine de faire semblant avec vous.

- Donc, Lovino craint l'eau bénite…

- Pas vraiment… C'est plus ce qu'a pu dire le prêtre…

- Je n'ai fait attention qu'à la partie où il disait qu'il fallait brûler Lovi.

J- 'aimerai bien le voir tenter, ricana Feliciano.

- Comment va-t-il ?, demanda Antonio.

- Je l'ai soigné, il dort. »

Feliciano entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Ils purent apercevoir le corps allongé de Lovino et ses longues ailes noires.

« Attention, il ne faut pas lui déplaire ou ce démon tapageur casse tout, les prévint Feliciano.

- Et toi ?, s'inquiéta Roderich.

- J'ai une voix qui fait des merveilles. »

* * *

Roderich écouta attentivement tout ce que pu dire Feliciano sur sa condition d'ange destiné à se faire passer pour une fille durant son enfance. De ce qu'il avait compris, tant que Lovino et lui ne pouvaient pas se défendre seuls face à des entités maléfiques, ils ne pouvaient révéler au monde entier que Feliciano était un garçon.

Qu'en était-il pour l'instant ? Lovino avait été blessé par un prêtre trop zélé. Ils ne devaient donc pas pouvoir se défendre de manière séparée.

Avec l'aide de Gilbert, il effectua quelques petites recherches. Evidemment, Gilbert se moqua de son manque de discernement concernant Felicia…no. Autant mettre toute la maisonnée au courant !

Ils trouvèrent des renseignements intéressants sur les anges et les démons, ainsi que sur les particularités des jumeaux.

Apparemment, il n'y aurait que, quand ils auraient trouvé et fait un pacte avec leur véritable amour, qu'ils pourraient se séparer sans craindre quoi que ce soit.

Feliciano lui avait dit que c'était Lud. Seulement, Lud était mort aux yeux de tout le monde.

Roderich préféra fermer le livre qu'il lisait quand la possibilité d'un amour très fort entre les jumeaux fut mentionnée en remplacement de l'autre solution.

Il fallait permettre à Lud de revenir. Sous un autre nom de préférence. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on apprenne qu'il ait survécu à ses blessures, même si ma mémoire laissait à désirer.

« Comment ça tu veux maquer Ludwig et Felicia…no ensemble ?, s'étonna Gilbert.

- Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Feliciano l'avait pressenti enfant.

- Bon, ok. On ne va pas les marier de force ! Ce ne serait pas awesome ! Et Ludwig pourrait préférer Lovino à Feliciano.

- On va les faire se rencontrer tout simplement. Le reste sera de leur ressort.

- Ok, je vais préparer Ludwig à retrouver ses fonctions de nation. Ce ne sera pas facile. Tu vas en parler à Antonio ?

- Non. Il va se moquer de moi. »

* * *

Le lendemain, Lovino se réveilla dans les bras de Feliciano. Il aimait bien la présence de son frère, elle était rassurante. C'était le seul ange qui ne voudrait pas l'attaquer dans l'immédiat.

Antonio avait dit qu'il voulait le foutre dehors.

Il se sentait en colère. Ce bastardo allait se prendre une belle engueulade.

Feliciano bougea légèrement, sa peau nue contre la sienne. Lovino embrassa sa tempe, puis il se leva.

Ses ailes noires se déployèrent dans son dos pour s'étirer. Il espérait qu'il retrouverait son apparence normale très rapidement.

Feliciano tomba sur le ventre, papillonna des yeux et le regarda.

« Ils sont au courant. Tu peux aller déjeuner en bas.

- Comme ça ?, s'étonna Lovino.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Viens avec moi. »

Feliciano soupira, puis l'aida à se repérer dans le manoir.

Lovino s'arrêta net devant le salon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bastardo !

- Je me faisais du souci pour toi !

- Tu voulais me foutre dehors !

- Pas toi, le prêtre ! J'avais peur qu'il te blesse encore ! Tu étais déjà parti quand je suis revenu pour te soigner.

- Ah, fit Lovino qui aurait bien voulu avoir une excuse pour passer ses nerfs sur lui. Tu l'as invité chez toi !

- Il s'est imposé ! Crois-moi, je ne voulais pas l'avoir dans les pattes !

- Ok. »

De mauvaise humeur, Lovino s'assit à table, prit le pain et se mit à faire des tartines.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais des cornes… »

Lovino leva sa queue fourchue et tranchante, histoire de l'avertir du danger.

« Feli a bien une auréole au-dessus de la tête », grogna-t-il.

Feliciano passa dans la lumière à ce moment-là et son corps brilla de petites étincelles dorées.

« Oh, il brille au soleil !

- C'est parce qu'il est une sirène à la base avec des écailles dorées, monsieur joli cœur.

- T'es pas mal non plus dans ta véritable apparence, l'embêta Feliciano.

- Les chats me prennent pour une pelote de laine géante, ce n'est pas drôle.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça, en rit Antonio.

- Un conseil, si tu vois Feli sous forme de sirène, barres-toi en te protégeant les oreilles. Tu sais ce qu'est une sirène, idiota ? Oui, bien. Feli, c'est pareil.

- Euh… Mais c'est lui, l'ange…

- Ouais, ça a rien à voir avec le Bien et le Mal, idiota. Il y a des anges mal intentionnés et des démons qui aiment secourir les vieilles dames.

- J'ai de bonnes intentions, se défendit Feliciano.

- Sauf quand tu es en colère…

- Pas faux. C'est pareil pour toi ! Fais attention à Lovino, il ne casse pas que les objets !

- Vous me faîtes froid dans le dos, dès le matin, dit Antonio, impressionné par les apparences des deux Italiens.

- On n'est pas les seules entités sur Terre. On t'apprécie, donc tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Feli t'apprécie ! Moi non, bastardo !

- C'est compris, Lovino !

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Pourquoi avez-vous cette apparence ?

- On aurait dû être une seule et même personne, lui indiqua Feliciano.

- Ouais, moi, j'ai déjà entendu ton côté angélique et ton côté démoniaque discuter dans les couloirs de la maison, dit Lovino à Antonio. C'était effrayant !

- Oh, et je ne m'en souviens pas ?

- Et oui !, fit Feliciano. C'est la grande différence entre nous.

- C'est pour cette raison que vous voulez représenter le même pays.

- Oui. On devrait être une seule et même entité physique et représenter l'Italie.

- Mais vous êtes deux personnes bien différentes, s'offusqua Antonio. Je veux dire : « Vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez ! »

- Pas vraiment ! On a encore besoin l'un de l'autre. Le prêtre n'aurait pas pu s'en prendre à Lovino, si j'avais été là, dit Feliciano.

- Ah, tu aurais fait quoi ? »

Lovino et Feliciano eurent un sourire entendu.

« Si j'avais été mal luné, je l'aurai noyé dans la rivière d'à côté… »

Antonio retint sa respiration.

« … Mais Roderich m'a appris que c'était mal, donc j'aurai opté pour une autre solution. Je lui aurai plutôt fait oublié jusqu'à l'existence même de la journée passée chez toi et je l'aurai déposé près d'un bordel avec une bouteille à la main. Vee !

- Feli, c'est mal aussi !, en rit Antonio.

- Ou quelque chose dans le genre. Vee !

- Je t'avais bien dit que Feli était dangereux, dit Lovino. Mais si tu touches à un cheveu de Feli, je te démonte, bastardo !

- Je ne peux même pas jouer avec sa boucle de cheveux !

- Idiota ! Surtout pas ! C'est sensible ! »

Antonio eut du mal à s'habituer à l'apparence des deux Italiens. D'un coup, sans prévenir, durant l'après-midi, ils redevinrent des nations avec un corps normal. La curiosité d'Antonio finit par énerver Lovino et Roderich faillit se retrouver sans le toit.

**Note de l'auteur : Le but de ce texte était de faire en sorte que Lovino et Antonio s'engueulent. Mouais... Vous avez vu, c'est très réussi !**


End file.
